Sacrificios
by sunshinesmaill
Summary: Luirán una niña de 5 años es dejada en el Perla a cargo del famoso capitán Jack Sparrow, el descubirá que esta niña le importa mucho mas que su Perla y haría todo lo posible para protegerla de cualquier peligro. nuevos enemigos, una verdad y un tesoro.
1. Chapter 1

**capitulo 1- nuevo tripulante**

Jack Sparrow miraba su brújula con un disgusto desde la madrugada, no dejaba de quejarse y lanzar maldiciones.

- ¿porque me llevas a esta isla?- le preguntó a su brújula sabiendo que igual no iba a conseguir ninguna respuesta.

La empezó a golpear y agitarla de un lado a otro mientras decía maldiciones, serró los ojos con fuerza y en su mente comenzó a desear _¡lo que más quiero NO esta ahí! ¡no esta en esa isla!_.

abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que hizo con la brújula para esperar algo nuevo pero igual señalaba esa maldita isla.

Dio un suspiro y se dirigió a Gibbs que daba órdenes a algunos tripulantes.

- ¿¡Señor Gibbs!?-

Gibbs voltea a ver a su capitán que no dejaba de mirar disgustado a su brújula.

- ¿si capitán? – preguntó con un poco de curiosidad en su voz.

Jack levanta la mirada y rápidamente sierra su brújula.

- desembarcaremos en esa maldita isla solo por un día, y luego nos largamos ¿de acuerdo?-

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gibbs estaba sentado en un barril tomando ron en el Perla. Jack le había ordenado que se quedase para vigilar con unos hombres más.

Era un día soleado y el mar estaba hermoso. No había mucha gente y la isla parecía algo sola. A Gibbs le pareció un poco extraño que su capitán los guiara a esta isla, además el mismo parecía que no sabía que asía o que se encontraba en ella.

Dio un suspiro y luego tomo su ron.

Escuchó unos pasos detrás de el y rápidamente sacó su pistola y apuntó a la persona que estaba a sus espaldas, era una mujer, ella retrocedió asustada al ver que la estaban apuntando con un arma.

Gibbs rápidamente guardo la pistola y dio unos pasos hacia atrás mostrándole espacio.

La mujer era hermosa, tenía unos ojos azules como el mar una tez pálida, muy extraño al estar en una isla tan soleada, su pelo era negro pero no se veía muy bien ya que tenía una buen parte de su rostro tapado con unas telas alrededor. Noto que tenía a una pequeña niña que dormía en los cómodos brazos de la mujer.

- discúlpeme señorita, ¿se le ofrece algo?- preguntó Gibbs.

La mujer despierta a la pequeña niña haciendo que abra sus ojos color marrón oscuro, la niña miró a la mujer y luego le sonrió.

- ¿mami? ¿Que hacemos aquí?- preguntó aún sin quitarle la sonrisa de su rostro.

- mami quiere que por mientras vallas a investigar, quiero hablar un ratito con el tío Gibbs- le dijo mientras la dejaba en el suelo, la niña le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue corriendo a investigar el Perla, Gibbs quiso ir tras ella pero la mujer le sujetó el brazo deteniéndolo.

- espera…- Gibbs notó que la mujer usaba guantes y ninguna parte de su cuerpo era descubierto a la luz del sol.

- ¿como sabe mi nombre? ¿Y que ase con la niña?, no puede estar aquí- le dijo Gibbs un poco inquieto.

- por favor… mi hija se llama Luirán tiene cinco años y es muy dulce, a veces puede ser que sea un poco inquieta pero es una dulzura, se párese mas a su padre que a mí… necesitó que se quede aquí, se que va a estar segura- la vos de la mujer parecía agotada, como si estuviera enferma, de una parte de su vestido sacó una carta y se la entregó a Gibbs.

- désela a su capitán, estoy segura de que entenderá… gracias-

- pero…- la mujer ya se había ido dejando a la pequeña niña en el Perla y a un Gibbs muy confundido.

Gibbs suspira y toma un trago hondo y desesperado de su ron, luego mira a la carta, sabía que no podía abrirla ya que era para su capitán pero la curiosidad era irresistible.

- ¿tío Gibbs?- escuchó una vos aguda y pequeña venir detrás de el.

Gibbs voltee y mira hacia abajo, la pequeña niña tenía las manos detrás de la espalda, Gibbs notó que su mirada estaba un poco húmeda.

- ¿mi mami se fue?- la niña estaba aguantándose sus lágrimas.

El se arrodilla para llegar al tamaño de Luirán, le acaricio su cabello marrón tratando de consolarla.

- tu madre dijo que ibas a quedarte aquí por un tiempo…-

Ella sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro dejando escapar sus lágrimas.

- ella estaba enferma… se va a morir… me va a dejar aquí- la niña no aguantó mas y abrazó a Gibbs.

El no sabía que hacer, nunca tubo hijos, nunca supo como consolarlos o como darles cariño… pero esta niña le hacía sentir diferente… algo en el le decía que le acaricie el pelo y la abrase.

Luirán se tranquilizó y luego se separó de el mientras se limpiaba sus mejillas y ojos con sus pequeñas manos.

- ¿tu nombre es Luirán verdad?- le preguntó con ternura.

- Lu… soy Lu- le corrigió la pequeña.

- Lu… muy bien señorita Lu … vamos a darte algo y me vas contando porque tu mamá te dejó aquí, ¿si?-

Los dos se pararon, Lu le sujetó la mano de Gibbs y se dejó llevar por el mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

- ¿así que tu mamá te dejó cargo de el capitán Jack?- le preguntó al haber escuchado toda la historia.

La pequeña dio un trago de leche que habían conseguido ya que no había nada para una niña, y luego negó con la cabeza.

- Jacky es el tío Jacky… mi mami hablaba de el muy a menudo y me contaba de sus aventuras y tesoros- le explicaba la pequeña.

- tu… ¿tu mamá lo conocía?- preguntó Gibbs muy interesado.

De nuevo Lu tomó un trago de su leche, cuando levanto su rostro tenía un bigote blanco, ella se dio cuenta y se limpió con su blusa y luego volvió a levantar su rostro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- no s 'toy segura… nunca me dijo… hablando de Jacky… ¿cuando lo voy a ver?-

- ¿ver a quien pequeña?-

Lu miró detrás de el señor Gibbs con una curiosidad en sus ojos marrones, Gibbs volteo y vio Jack parado detrás de el, sus manos estaban en su cintura y tenía una ceja levantada.

- capitán… puedo explicarlo- dijo Gibbs sabiendo en lo que Jack estaba pensando.

La niña se levantó rápidamente y corrió a abrazar la pierna de Jack.

- ¡tío Jacky!- gritó Lu con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

- ¡¿JACKY?! ¡Gibbs! ¿Quien es este demonio?- hablaba desesperado y enojado mientras movía su pierna tratando de que la niña se separe.

Lu se separó de el enojada, puso sus manos en su cintura y lo miró desafiadamente.

- ¡no soy un demonio! ¡Me llamo Lu y soy una niña!- le gritó luego se cruzo de brazos y lo examinó – mi mamá te describía mejor- luego le saco la lengua.

Jack no resistió aquella falta de respeto y antes de lanzarle un regaño Gibbs lo detiene.

- capitán… esta niña es hija de una amiga suya… dice que le de esto- susurró mientras le entregaba a su capitán la carta que la mujer le había entregado.

Jack mira a Gibbs con confusión y luego mira a la niña que aún lo miraba fijamente.

- tu madre… ¿cual era su nombre?- preguntó mientras tragaba un poco de saliva.

Aún Lu lo seguía mirando, y cada ves tenía el ceño mas fruncido.

- ¿si tu eras su "amigo" porque no lo recuerdas tu solo?- le preguntó.

Ella escuchó que el suspiró de lo enojado que estaba pero ninguna mala reacción salía del pirata ¿Qué clase de pirata era este? Se preguntó la pequeña.

- porque e tenido bastantes amigas _pequeña_ y no recuerdo mucho su nombre-

- Esmeralda… mi mamá se llama Esmeralda- respondió la pequeña ya desviando su mirada a otro lado.

Jack levanto las cejas de asombro y luego busco algún parecido en la niña de Esmeralda… pero no había mucho. ¿_Así que tubo una hija, eh?_ Se preguntó Jack con un poco de tristeza.

- Esmeralda… - Jack sonrió y luego puso su mano en la cabeza de la niña – ¿así que tu eres su hija?- suspiró – ¿quieres quedarte en _mi _nave?-

Rápidamente Lu convirtió en sus labios una sonrisa de felicidad y luego asintió.

- muy bien entonces hay varias reglas que tienes que saber _pequeña_ –

Ella frunció el ceño y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

- no me gustan las reglas- se quejó.

- a mi tampoco pero este es mi barco y yo no las tengo que cumplir pero su mis tripulantes y si tu vienes al Perla te vuelves una tripulante y tendrías que cumplir todas mis reglas como lo hacen los demás, ¿savvy?-

Lu estaba confundida, Jack había llenado su pequeña cabecita con cualquier palabra que no entendía… y ¿savvy? ¿¡Que demonios era eso!?

- Jacky… -

- ¡primera regla! Soy _capitán_ Jack para ti niña, no Jack, no tío Jack, no Jacky. Soy capitán, ¿entendiste?-

- capitán Jack… ¡no me gusta! Pero sí Jack… ¿puedo decirte Jack y no Jacky ni capitán?-

- otra regla, nunca desobedezcas las ordenes de tu capitán, así que si yo te digo que me digas capitán lo aras, ¿savvy?-

Lu puso los ojos en blanco – sa-savvy…- repitió la pequeña aún sin entender que significaba esa palabra.

Jack le sonríe y luego pone su mano en la espalda de Luirán, ella levanta su mirada para ver unos ojos marrones oscuros iguales a los de ella.

- creo que en el Perla te enseñaré las demás reglas… ¿cual era tu nombre?-

Ella le sonríe – Luirán… pero dime Lu-

- Lu, muy bien ¡señor Gibbs!- gritó Jack aun sin dejar de verla.

Gibbs apareció detrás de el.

- ¿si capitán?-

- lleve a la niña a una cabina… no quiero que ninguno de los tripulantes se atrevan a tocarla porque si me entero les juro que les corto las manos y los tiro al mar para que se queden en el armario de Davy Jones, ¿entendido?-

- si capitán… vamos Lu, te mostraré una cabina muy bonita ¡y va a ser solo tuya!-

Jack pudo escuchar la carcajada de la pequeña, algo en el se revolvió al escucharla pero no sabía por que.

Gibbs sujetó la pequeña mano de la niña y la llevó al Perla mientras Jack miraba con curiosidad a Luirán.

Recordó que Gibbs le había dado una carta así que metió su mano al bolsillo y saco el pedazo de papel.

Lo abrió y empezó a leer.

_Jack:_

_Luirán es la niña mas encantadora y especial que hay en el caribe, cuando la vi nacer y abrió esos ojos marrones supe que se iba a parecer demasiado a su padre, pero el nunca vino a verla._

_Suele tener un lenguaje no muy adecuado para una niña de su edad, tiene cinco años y cumple el tres de febrero._

_Se que esto es algo inesperado pero yo ya no la puedo seguir cuidado, no con el estado en el que estoy viviendo… o muriendo. Mi enfermedad se ha vuelto incurable, me cuesta respirar y cual quier rayo de sol que cae en mi piel me hace heridas y cada ves son más dolorosas y terribles, me queda poco Jack._

_Quería dejarte mi tesoro mas preciado en tus manos, por favor te ruego que la cuides._

_Gracias._

_Con amor_

_Esmeralda._

_P.S : notaras que se parece mucho a su padre._

¿Conocía al padre de Luirán? se preguntó a si mismo pero ningún recuerdo o respuesta apareció en su mente así que se encogió de hombros y guardo la carta en su bolsillo. Buscó su brújula y luego la abrió, la flecha ya no apuntaba la isla, apuntaba a el Perla, a Luirán.

_**tratando de mejorar jejeje.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 – Pensamientos **

¿Por qué la brújula apuntaba a aquella niña? Jack nunca se esperaba algo así.

Una niña en el Perla, Jack suspiró y luego se dirigió a su barco.

Ya había encontrado lo que "mas quería" pero aún no entendía ¿porque era esa niña?

- capitán- esa era la vos de una mujer, Ana María.

Jack voltea y disimula una sonrisa en su rostro, pero al parecer ella no estaba muy contenta.

- ¿¡porque hay una niña en el Perla!?- gritó enojada Ana María – ¡este es un barco pirata la niña no puede estar aquí!- Ana María era una mujer con un temperamento algo molesto, pero tenía que serlo ya que era la única mujer en el Perla, un barco pirata.

- mira Ana, ¡la niña se queda! ¡Si la dejamos en esta maldita isla mi maldita brújula nos va a volver a llevar aquí! Así que mientras ese pequeño demonio este en el Perla no nos llevará a esta Isla, ¡y así no volveremos nunca mas!- Jack le informaba a su segunda al mando mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro y ponía una cara de desesperado.

- ¡pero raptaste a esta niña! ¡Jack! ¿¡No crees que sus papás están preocupados por ella!? Por Dios Jack nunca pensé que eras capas de…-

- ¡NO LA RAPTE! ¡Su madre la dejó a cargo mío! ¿¡Y, y no se porque!? ¡Pero como ya te dije mi brújula me trajo hacia ella!- le cortó Jack.

Ana María estaba confusa, ¿Por qué la brújula de Jack apuntaba a esa niña? Era algo que ella no entendía, Jack no era muy bueno con los niños y siempre dijo que no sabía como controlarlos y que se desesperaba muy rápido con ellos pero ahora trae a una niña a su barco a su Perla.

- ¿entonces que vamos a hacer con la niña?- preguntó Ana María ya sin levantarle la vos.

Jack suspira y se encoje de hombros – en realidad, no tengo idea-

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lu miraba como Gibbs organizaba la pequeña cabina. Había mucho desorden y lo peor de todo apestaba a humedad.

- ¿tío Gibbs porque apesta mi cuarto?- preguntó mientras se tapaba la nariz.

Gibbs sin dejar de ordenar le responde – al parecer esta cabina no a sido usada desde hace un buen tiempo, así que aquí poníamos todas las cosas que el capitán no quería- le explicó.

La niña sonrió al notar que Gibbs izo una mueca de asco al recoger un par de trapos que estaban guardados debajo de la cama.

- ¿tío Gibbs te puedo preguntar algo?-

Gibbs suspira y luego se apoya en un mueble, mira a la niña que estaba sentada en un cofre mirándolo con mucha curiosidad en sus pequeños ojos marrones - Lu as estado preguntándome muchas cosas desde que llegaste… otra pregunta no lastimaría a nadie-

Ella le sonríe y se dirige hacia el para ayudarlo a guardar algunas cosas que no le daban asco.

- ¿por qué Jacky, perdón el _capitán_ actúa tan raro?- le preguntó mientras cargaba una cajita.

Gibbs no resistió echar una carcajada y luego le acaricia el pelo oscuro de la niña.

- ¿el tío Jack te parece raro Luirán?-

Ella levantó la mirada con preocupación y luego puso su pequeño dedo en sus labios.

- shhh no se lo vallas a contar… ¿saby?-

Gibbs lanzó otra carcajada, el se había encariñado mucho con Luirán.

- es savvy y te prometo que no se lo cuento… ahora respóndeme Lu, ¿te parece raro el capitán?-

Ella asienta con la cabeza y luego comienza a hablar – pareciera que estuviera borracho y también camina raro… mueve sus manos así- ella le demuestra imitando el movimiento de manos que hacía Jack al hablar, lo izo como si siempre hubiera echo esos movimientos – pero me gusta, mamá tenía razón de el parese ser un buen hombre- luego lanzón una risita.

Gibbs estaba impresionado un momento pensó que estaba hablando con el mismo Jack solo que en miniatura y en niña.

Ella paró de reírse al notar que Gibbs la miraba raro.

- ¿tío Gibbs?-

- Luirán… ¿tu conociste a tu padre?- le preguntó sin dejarla de examinar.

Ella se impresionó al escuchar esa pregunta.

- no… pero dice mi mamá que el esta vivo… yo quiero conocerlo… de seguro mi mami me dejó a cargo de el tío Jack porque el seguro lo conoce y así me puede dejar con el- le dijo entusiasmada la pequeña niña.

Gibbs examino a la pequeña, ella tenía un gran parecido a Jack, sus ojos, su pelo… hasta su forma de ser.

¡Pero era imposible! Jack se lo hubiera comentado… a no ser que el no sabía nada.

"_se parece mas a su padre que a mi" _recordó lo que le dijo la madre de Luirán.

- ¿Gibbs?- la dulce vos de la pequeña lo desconcentró de todo sus pensamientos.

El le sonríe y acaricia su pelo marrón.

- bueno Lu creo que tu cabina ya esta lista y ordenada, voy a hablar con el capitán… si necesitas algo ve a buscar a Ana María ¿entendiste?-

Ella le sonríe y luego lleva su pequeña manos hacia su frente – ¡si señor!-

Gibbs salió de la cabina dejando a la pequeña investigando su nueva habitación.

habian algunas preguntas que quería hacerle Gibbs a su capitán.

_continuara..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Gracias Ponky por ser la primera en comentar sobre esta historia, estoy feliz que te aya gustado y espero que este capitulo les guste a todos!! _

**Capitulo 3 – coincidencia **

Gonder caminaba de un lado a otro con su espada en la mano, ensangrentada asta el tope, le había enseñado a un hombre como son las reglas de sus acuerdos, las cumples o quedas como aquel hombre que estaba flotando en el mar.

De su bolsillo sacó un saco que contenía algunas monedas de oro que en realidad pertenecían al hombre muerto.

El sonríe para si mismo y luego vuelve a guardar aquel saco.

- desobedeciste _compañero –_ le dijo al cadáver que ya se había alejado ya algunos metros de su nave _Le Cobra._

- ¿¡capitán!?- Gonder volteo ya limpiando su espada.

Un tripulante se acercó a el y respiró profundo, todos tenían miedo a su capitán, era el hombre mas sanguinario y mas malévolo que había en la flota española pero también era un hombre muy inteligente y de negocios.

- ¿se le ofrece algo joven Sean?- preguntó Gonder con una malévola sonrisa.

Sean sintió como todos su pelos se pararon de punta al ver esa sonrisa.

- n-nos comentan que han encontrado al Sparrow capitán- le informo el joven.

La mirada de su capitán se iluminó de maldad y otra sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

- y dígame joven Sean… ¿sabe en que puerto va a desembarcar nuestro Sparrow?- preguntó aún sin que se le desaparezca esa sonrisa tan malvada.

- en Tortuga, señor-

- ¡muy bien! Próximo rumbo Tortuga… tengo ganas de ver a Sparrow-

Diciendo eso se dirigió a su cabina.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

- ¿Jack?- el capitán pirata estaba en su cabina leyendo algunos planos con su ron en su mano hasta que escuchó que Gibbs lo llamaba.

- pasa, la puerta esta abierta- le dijo Jack sin dejar de mirar sus planos, al parecer estaba buscando algo.

Gibbs entro y serró la puerta con seguro luego caminó hacia donde estaba Jack.

- capitán tenemos que hablar- le dijo Gibbs con un tono preocupado.

Su capitán sube la mirada hacia la de Gibbs, notó que el estaba preocupado, Jack suspiró y dejó sus planos a un lado luego volteó su silla para poder ver bien a Gibbs que se había sentado en la cama de Jack.

- ¿que sucede?... ¡¿ese demoñito hizo algo malo a mi Perla?! – pregunto Jack ya levantándose de la silla pero Gibbs lo detiene.

- no Jack, Lu esta seguro investigando todo… en su sangre corre mucha _curiosidad_- Gibbs sabía que Jack era curioso, así que puso un tono de vos un poco mas misterioso en la palabra "curiosidad."

Pero Jack no lo notó, solo le importo que no le este pasando nada a su preciada Perla.

-¿bueno entonces para que estas aquí?-

Gibbs suspira y luego mira seriamente a Jack que lo miraba con confusión.

- ¿conocías a la mamá de Luirán? Le preguntó Gibbs.

Jack se sobre salto al escuchar aquella pregunta.

- ¿y porque tan repentina pregunta?- le dijo aún sin responder la pregunta.

Gibbs suspira el sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil, Jack no habla mucho de su pasado, las únicas personas que han podido saber un poco han sido Ana y Gibbs y también los Turner pero han sido cosas tan diminutas.

- porque la niña no para de hablar de ti… esta fascinada…- volvió a suspirar, tenía que decirle de una vos por todas – Jack ella se parece demasiado a ti, su forma de actuar, sus ojos, su pelo, la forma en la que habla tan clara mente… Jack eres tu en una niña pequeña… ¿no lo has notado?-

Jack echó una carcajada.

¿Por qué se reía? Esto era serio… Gibbs le estaba diciendo que el era el padre de Luirán, pero el… ¿empieza a reírse?

- Jack… ¿hace cuanto dejaste de ver a Esmeralda?-

La carcajada paró.

- Gibbs de verdad eres muy gracioso pero te estas pasando ¿no crees?- le dijo Jack mientra tomaba un trago de su ron.

Gibbs suspiró – solo necesito saber… ¿no te has puesto a pensar en porque esta mujer dejaría a una niña de cinco años en un barco pirata? ¿Y que la niña se parezca tanto a su capitán?-

Jack se encoje de hombros y luego toma otro trago de ron – ¿coincidencia? Mira Gibbs Esmeralda era una vieja amiga, hace cinco años nos enamoramos ¡pero nada paso! Luego yo me tuve que ir y la deje en una isla no muy soleada ya que sufría de una enfermedad que no podía salir al sol… pero al parecer desobedeció y fue a la misma isla en la que nos conocimos… ahora ella me deja a su hija de cinco años en mi Perla y a mi cuidado porque sabe que puedo cuidarla…- Jack se sorprendió con las palabras que acababa de decir – un momento… la niña tiene cinco años… - el sacudió su cabeza negando a los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente

– Imposible, imposible, si fuera así ella me hubiera escrito… solo es una coincidencia-

Se escuchó dos golpes en la puerta, los dos hombres voltearon al escuchar el ruido.

- ¿Jack? La niña quiere dormir pero no se quiere ir a su cabina porque tiene miedo… ¿que ago?- esa era Ana María, se escuchaba preocupada.

Jack bufó – ¡enciérrala en su cabina!- gritó enojado.

- ¡Jack Sparrow! Tu trajiste a la niña al Perla es tu responsabilidad ¡as algo!-

Jack mira a Gibbs confundido pero el lo único que hace es encogerse de hombros.

Puso los ojos en blanco y caminó hacia la puerta abriéndola, una cachetada golpeo la mejilla de Jack poniéndola roja.

- ¡eso NO me lo merecía! ¡Que pasa Ana!- preguntó Jack poniendo su mano en su mejilla roja.

Ella estaba furiosa – ¿¡que pasa!? ¡Capitán Sparrow esa niña oyó lo que acabó de decir y se fue corriendo! ¿¡Acaso no entiendes los delicados sentimientos de una niña!?- le gritó Ana María.

El se sintió culpable, si no debió haber dicho eso… era una niña, suspiró y luego miró a Ana, que lo miraba enojadamente.

- voy a pedirle disculpas… y esperaré hasta que se duerma ¿de acuerdo?- pero antes que se valla le agarró los brazos de Gibbs y Ana y acercó los oídos de ellos dos - si le comentan algo de esto a toda la tripulación les juro que los echó al mar ¿entendido?- los soltó y luego caminó hacia la cabina de Lu.

El tocó la puerta dos veces, podía escuchar a la niña sollozando, la culpabilidad comenzó a comérselo vivo al pobre Jack.

- ¿Lu? ¿Luirán?-

- ¡no estoy!- gritó la pequeña en llanto.

Jack no aguanto sonreír luego se apoyó en la puerta, la niña seguro no iba a abrirla y Jack no tenía porque obligarla.

- entonces le pediré perdón a la puerta… perdóname por no haberte cuidado bien, se que has pasado por momentos difíciles… te han separado de tu familia del _bosque _y yo no te he apoyado… eres una puerta muy especial, tienes un gran carácter y muy valiente en haberte quedado en un barco pirata…- Jack dejó de hablar al darse cuenta que la puerta se abrió.

La pequeña niña tenía sus ojos rojos por haber llorado y aún tenía lágrimas resbalando en su fino rostro. Sin pensarlo ella abraza la pierna de Jack y empieza a llorar.

- tengo miedo- dijo la pequeña sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Jack traga saliva, estaba nervioso, nunca había tratado a una niña como ella, pero algo dentro de el se abrió de golpe y le dijo que la consolara como si fuera su padre.

Jack obedece y se arrodilla ante ella mostrando sus dientes de oro en una sonrisa.

- no tengas miedo, el miedo es algo que solo gente cobarde tiene y tu no eres ninguna cobarde ¿verdad?- le dijo Jack acariciando el pelo marrón de Lu.

Ella levanta su mirada y mira fijamente a Jack.

- no, no lo soy- le dijo Lu limpiándose las lágrimas de su mejilla luego le sonríe – la puerta te acepta las disculpas tío Ja- huy perdón- capitán- le dijo aún con una larga y bella sonrisa.

Jack se para y mira a Lu que le sonreía aun con sus ojos un poquito rojos.

- sabes, dejare que me llames Jack… pero no Jacky ¿savvy? – le dijo Jack mientras llevaba a la niña a su cama.

Ella echa una bella carcajada y luego se acurruca en su cama aún mirando fijamente a Jack.

- ¿Jack?- preguntó Lu.

El agarra una silla y se sienta a lado de la cama de Lu – ¿que pasa?- le preguntó mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

- ¿que es savvy?- preguntó con gran curiosidad en sus ojos.

Jack le sonríe y luego voltea a ver directamente a Luirán.

- savvy es _mi _palabra, es mas fácil decir savvy que decir ¿todo claro? ¿entendiste? ,_as-tu capté ?- (¿captaste?)_

Los ojos de Lu se abrieron de impresión. Luego lanzó una risita de felicidad.

- ¡sabes franches!- gritó de felicidad.

- francés, y si, si se francés, ¿tu mamá nunca te contó?- le preguntó Jack sorprendido.

- nop…¡ dime algo en francés!-

Jack comenzó a pensar.

- _ne vas jamais-tu dormir ?- _le dijo Jack.

_-_ ¿que significa eso?- le preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

Jack se ríe – ¿jamás vas a dormir?-

Ella le sonríe – ¿me acompañas?... hasta que me quede dormida… mamá solía hacerlo… si quieres lo haces – le dijo la pequeña.

El suspira – esta bien pero duerme rápido ¿savvy?-

Ella serró sus ojos y antes que quede profundamente dormida dijo – te quiero Jacky- luego quedó profundamente dormida.

¿Quien es Gonder? ¿Por qué quiere a Jack?

¿Jack se dará cuenta quien es Luirán?

_Continuara…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 – Gonder **

- Tío Jacky…- decía la pequeña que aún seguía en su cama, Jack se había quedado dormido apoyando en el borde de la cama de Lu, acompañándola toda la noche.

Lu trataba de despertar a Jack poniendo su pequeño dedo en su mejilla.

- Jacky… despierta…- le susurraba la pequeña fascinada.

El hizo un leve movimiento y luego abrió lentamente sus ojos.

Ella echa una carcajada de felicidad y luego aplaude – ¡te desperté!- gritó contenta.

Se levantó y miró a su alrededor, no recordaba haberse quedado en esa pequeña cabina, luego llevó su mirada a Lu que lo miraba con mucha felicidad.

El le sonríe.

- me quede dormido…- le dijo a Lu.

- si y comenzaste a hablar – echó una carcajada – solo que hablabas en franches… y no te entendía- le explicó la pequeña aún diciendo mal francés.

El se frota el rostro, estaba cansado y le dolía la espalda ya que había dormido mal.

Luego se para y se dirige a la puerta.

- ¿Jack?- le llamó Lu mientras salía de su cama.

El espera a la pequeña que se acercaba a el.

- gracias por acompañarme- le agradeció Lu.

- tenía que hacerlo porque si no lo asía no ibas a dormir ¿verdad?- le dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Luirán niega con la cabeza aún con una sonrisa en su rostro – nop… ¿vamos a desayunar?- le pregunta sujetando la mano de Jack.

- tu anda a desayunar, busca a Ana María yo tengo que manejar mi Perla, ya que soy el capitán- le dijo con mucho orgullo.

- esta bien pero sería bueno que también desayunes, mi mami decía que el desayuno es la comida mas importante del día, te da fuerzas para que rindas todo el día- le explico la pequeña.

- suficiente con mi ron, ahora tu anda a desayunar- el abre la puerta y deja que ella pase primero.

- si capitán- le dijo con una sonrisa y luego se fue corriendo a buscar a Ana María.

Jack contempla a la pequeña que corría con mucha energía y felicidad.

Se sonríe para si mismo y luego se dirige hacia su timón.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lu entra a la cocina donde se encontraban un par de tripulantes, ella les sonríe.

- ¡hola Cotton! ¡Hola pajarito!- le saludó.

- hola Lu, hola Lu- repitió el loro de Cotton, ella se ríe y luego se dirige a Ana María que estaba ordenando algunas cosas.

- hola Ana- le saluda Lu – Jack me dijo que te buscara para que me des mi desayuno- le informo Lu.

Ana María voltea a ver a la pequeña niña que por lo menos le llegaba hasta sus rodillas, en su rostro había una sonrisa hermosa y en sus ojos marrones brillaba mucha felicidad. Ana se ríe y luego le entrega un pan y leche que habían conseguido solo para Lu.

- ¿y porque estas tan contenta Lu?- le preguntó mientras se sentaba en la mesa al mismo tiempo que Lu.

Ella muerde un pedazo de su pan y luego toma su leche, tragó lo que tenía en su pequeña boca y luego mira a Ana con mucha felicidad.

- Jacky me acompaño hasta la mañana, se quedó dormido… tuve una pesadilla y cuando me desperté y lo vi acompañándome me sentí mucho mejor… el tío Jacky es muy bueno para ser un pirata- le dijo mientras partía un pedazo de su pan y se lo metía a su boca.

Ana le sonríe – si… - dijo Ana con una sonrisa en su rostro, ella estaba feliz, Jack había echo bien en acompañar a Lu.

- Ana, ¿Jacky siempre habla cuando esta dormido?- le preguntó.

- si… suele hablar cuando esta nervioso… ¿hablo en la noche?-

- sipi… pero no lo entendí- luego tomo otro sorbo de su leche y mordió el pan.

- ¿que dijo?- Ana sabía muy bien que Jack siempre hablaba dormido, una ves le dispararon y quedo inconciente toda una semana, hablaba un poco de su pasado y luego comenzaba a hablar en francés y otros idiomas que Ana María no entendía.

- hm..... solo entendí que decía "Gonder" y "Le Cobra" pero el resto no entendí nada- le dijo – termine- le entrego la taza y el plato – gracias Ana, ¡voy a molestar al tío Gibbs!- se dirigió a Cotton que le sonreía – chao Cotton, chao pajarito – luego se fue corriendo.

Jack estaba dirigiéndose a Tortuga, donde podría descansar y tener unas bonitas compañías, Jack sonríe para si mismo.

Pero luego su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro al recordar a Esmeralda.

Ella había sido una mujer muy buena con el y aunque estuviera enferma lo ayudo en todo.

Después de que Barbosa lo dejo en esa isla y lo recogieran los narcotraficantes de ron el conoció a Esmeralda en la isla que lo dejaron.

Jack se sentía contento al estar a su lado pero le causaba muchos problemas a su familia y además tenía que conseguir su Perla.

_**flash back**_

Jack estaba recostado en la cama, los rayos del sol cayeron en su rostro haciendo que el se despertara, una punzada de dolor le recorrió el pecho y estomago.

- ¿Jack?- una fina vos lo llamó preocupada.

El levanto la cabeza para ver a Esmeralda que acababa de entrar a la habitación que Jack había descansado durante tres días.

- ¿pasa algo?- le preguntó quedándose en el mismo lugar, el cuarto estaba lleno de rayos de sol y ella por lo que mas quería no podía estar a lado de el ya que el sol la lastimaba.

Jack le sonríe e ignora el dolor que tenía para poder sentarse y contemplarla.

- hola linda- le dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

Ella le devuelve la sonrisa y luego notó que el estaba actuando un poco raro - ¿te duele algo? ¿El estomago o el pecho?- le preguntó preocupada.

- nada de que te tengas que preocupar Esme… ¿cuanto tiempo estuve fuera?- preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema, en realidad si le dolía demasiado el pecho y el estomago pero no quería hacerla preocupar.

- tres días, el hombre que te atacó se robo un par de cosas de la casa y luego se escapó… gracias por defendernos Jack pero si sigues así un día te va a ir mal- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Hubo un momento de silencio pero luego Jack se quejó al sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho.

- ¿Jack? No te esfuerces, recuéstate y descansa… de seguro la herida no se a cicatrizado por completo… tuviste suerte que la bala no caiga en el corazón –

- Gonder –

Esmeralda puso un rostro de confusión al escuchar el nombre.

- ¿Jack quien es Gonder?- le preguntó un poco preocupada.

- el hombre que me disparó – le respondió, luego se recostó en la cama.

- ¿por qué te ataco Jack? ¿Que quería?-

- el tesoro… yo trabajaba con el en la flota española por un tiempo… le comente que había encontrado un mapa de un tesoro… el quería saber donde estaba pero yo no le dije… luego me removieron a la East India Trading Company y no lo volví a ver… hasta que apareció hace tres días aquí…- le explicó Jack pero antes que Esmeralda pudiera preguntarle mas el había quedado profundamente dormido.

_** fin de flash back**_

_Continuara…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 - búsqueda del tesoro.**

Luirán miraba feliz a Jack como manejaba el Perla. Su sonrisa era llena de felicidad.

- ¿Jack a donde vamos?- preguntó acercándose a el.

El no deja de mirar el mar y le responde – a Tortuga, pero tu te vas a quedar en el Perla con Gibbs y Ana María – le ordenó Jack.

Ella se alejó de el y le frunció el ceño, Jack se dio cuenta y dejó de manejar al verla enojada con el, suspira y pone los ojos en blanco – Tortuga no es un lugar para niñas de tu edad-

- ¡pero yo quiero ir contigo!-

- ¡Ana!- llamó a su segunda al mando.

Ella corrió hacia el – ¿si capitán?-

- maneja al Perla por mi, tengo que hablar con Luirán- diciendo eso sujetó la mano de la pequeña y se fueron a la cabina de Jack.

Ella seguía con el ceño fruncido y ahora estaba cruzada de brazos.

Jack se arrodilla ante ella – mira Luirán pero Tortuga no es un lugar donde niñas como tu pasean… hay personas malas… y es muy peligroso- le explicaba Jack.

- entonces ¿por qué vas tu? –

- porque yo ya soy un adulto y soy lo suficiente responsable en ir a Tortuga-

Aún la niña seguía con sus brazos cruzados – pero Jack yo quiero ir contigo… si voy contigo nada me va a pasar… ¿verdad? Tu me vas a cuidar –

- si, por eso quiero que te quedes en el Perla… recuerda que tienes que cumplir las ordenes de tu capitán- aún ella lo veía enojada, Jack suspira, una idea pasó por su mente – Lu, ¿quieres que te cuente un secreto?-

Rápidamente Lu desapareció su mirada de enojada y creo una de curiosidad y felicidad – si, si quiero-

- esta bien, pero prométeme que no se lo cuentas a nadie- le susurró.

- ¡prometido prometidísimo! –

- muy bien, entonces te contaré que en el Perla hay un _tesoro_ pero solo se encuentra si la persona que lo busca se esconde si viene alguien… yo lo he estado tratando de buscar pero no lo logro ya que estoy muy ocupado…-

- ¡¿quieres que yo lo encuentre?!- gritó emocionada pero al darse cuenta que gritó puso su dedo en sus labios y sonrió – shhh no se lo voy a decir a nadie- le susurró.

Jack se ríe – muy bien, búscalo y cuando regrese me cuentas que encontraste, ¿savvy?-

- ¡savvy! ¿Y cuando comienzo a buscarlo?- preguntó emocionada.

- cuando yo me valla a Tortuga junto con una buena parte de la tripulación, así se te será mas fácil buscarlo… pero Gibbs y Ana van a quedarse aquí así que ten cuidado en que te vean- le explico.

- ¡muy bien!- gritó emocionada.

- ¿capitán?- esa era Ana María.

- ¿que pasa?- peguntó Jack.

- ya llegamos a Tortuga-

Jack le sonríe y luego mira a Lu, ella le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- ahí voy… muy bien Lu te quedas en el Perla y buscas el tesoro ¿de acuerdo?-

- ¡sipi!-

Jack se para y abre la puerta dejando a Luirán en su cabina.

- Ana, Gibbs quédense en el Perla cuidando Luirán-

- si capitán- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

- capitán el Perla Negra esta en Tortuga ¿ordenes capitán?- Le preguntó uno de sus tripulantes.

Gonder le sonríe – busquen a Sparrow y vallan al Perla, si encuentran algo que les parece interesante tráiganlo, ¡ahora lárguense!- ordenó su capitán.

- ora de la caza-

____________________________________________________________________________________

Luirán investigaba todo y se escondía de Gibbs y Ana.

Ella abría cada cosa que tenía tapa, estaba emocionada ya quería encontrar el tesoro y mostrárselo a Jack.

Ahora estaba en su cabina moviendo todas las cosas que Gibbs había ordenado.

- ¡voy a encontrar el tesoro, voy a encontrar el tesoro y Jack se va a poner contento!- cantaba mientras buscaba aquel tesoro.

Escuchó que unos pasos se acercaban a su cabina, ella corre y se esconde en un pequeño barril donde habían un montón de mapas y cartas. Ella encontró una carta que estaba serrada y un poco quemada ella lo abrió, había un mapa y las palabras estaban escritas al parecer en francés.

El corazón de Luirán casi explota de felicidad ¡el mapa! Gritó en sus adentros.

La puerta se abrió y entraron unos hombres que Lu no conocía.

Los hombres comenzaron a romper todo, los dos rían a carcajadas cada ves que destruían todo.

Lu tenía miedo _el miedo es algo que solo gente cobarde tiene y tu no eres ninguna cobarde ¿verdad? _Ella negó con la cabeza – no soy una miedosa- susurró.

- ¿oye Cultar oíste eso?- preguntó el hombre.

Lu sintió un nudo en la garganta y luego su mirada comenzó a humedecerse.

- si… sonó dentro de ese barril- dijo el otro hombre.

Luirán serró los ojos con fuerza deseando de que sea una pesadilla, pero los pasos seguían acercándose a el barril.

Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos que seguían serrados – Jacky… ayúdame- susurró asustada.

Una carcajada malévola se escuchó desde arriba del barril – hola niñita-

Luirán no quería subir su mirada pero tubo que hacerlo, los dos hombres eran aterradores. Empujaron el barril haciendo que la pequeña caiga al suelo quejándose al haberse golpeado. Ella comenzó a botar a algunas lágrimas, de verdad tenía mucho miedo.

- valla una niña en el Perla… ¿crees que este pequeño demonio sea alguien importante para Sparrow?-preguntó el hombre.

- ¡es capitán Jack Sparrow para ustedes!- le gritó Lu, no iba a dejar que esos hombres hablen irrespetuosamente de Jack.

- aaa valla… así que al parecer si eres algo especial a el _capitán_, muy bien Cultar llévatela nuestro capitán –

Ella se levanta y trata de que ellos no la carguen pero su pequeño cuerpo no era mas fuerte que los dos hombres, uno de los hombres la cargo y la puso es sus hombros.

- ¡maldita sea, suéltame maldito pirata! ¡No sabes con quien te estas metiendo! ¡Jack vendrá por mí y los matará a todos!- gritaba mientras pateaba y golpeaba al hombre, pero el no la soltaba.

- eso es justo lo que queremos demonio- le dijo mientras la llevaba fuera del Perla.

Ana y Gibbs estaban tirados en el suelo, al parecer desmayados.

Lu lanzó un grito - ¡Ana! ¡Tío Gibbs!- otras lágrimas cayeron de su rostro – ¡malditos que les hicieron!- girtó mientras les pateaba.

El hombre que la cargaba la tiró al suelo bruscamente, ella se quejó al tocar el suelo.

- ¡mira niña tu comportamiento no me gusta para nada, si sigues así conseguirás una buena paliza!- y antes que la golpee una espada se colocó en su cuello – no es una manera de educar a una pequeña niña- dijo el hombre que le había colocado la espada en el cuello.

- ¡Ja- Jacky!- gritó la niña con mucha felicidad.

- hola linda- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

_¿Qué pasará?_

_¿Jack salvará a Luirán? _


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 – la verdad**

- ¡Luirán escóndete!- ordenó Jack mientras peleaba contra esos hombres.

Ella obedeció al instante, corrió hacia unos barriles pero antes que pudiera esconderse otro hombre le agarró el brazo haciendo que ella se detenga.

- ¡NO! ¡SUELTAME!- gritaba desesperada mientras trataba de que el hombre la suelte, el le golpeo una cachetada haciendo que ella se calle.

Lágrimas de dolor cayeron por las mejillas de Lu.

Jack al notar que Lu había sido lastimada pudo sentir una rabia, algo le decía que tenía que protegerla, no solo porque Esmeralda le había pedido, podía sentir un instinto algo que nunca había sentido.

El golpeo a uno de los hombres haciendo que caiga al suelo, teniendo tiempo para que Jack corra hacia el hombre que tenía a Lu.

- ¡no la toques maldito bastardo!- gritó Jack a la ves que golpeo al hombre dejando a Lu que caiga al suelo.

- ¡Luirán quiero que corras!- le ordenó, en su mirada había rabia.

Ella se para y se limpia las lágrimas, su mejilla seguía roja por el golpe, Jack pudo sentir un nudo en la garganta al ver aquel golpe en su delicada mejilla.

- pe-pero…-

- ¡Luirán obedece!- le gritó Jack y luego esquivó el golpe de los tres hombres.

- ¡NO!- gritó Luirán, luego golpeo a uno de los hombres que estaba atacando a Jack.

Otro golpe recibió Lu, ella calló en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. El capitán pirata se distrajo al ver a la pequeña niña tirada en el suelo adolorida, que no se dio cuenta que el hombre con el que estaba luchando estaba detrás de el, golpeándolo con la espada y haciéndole una profunda herida en la espalda.

Jack calló al suelo aún sin dejar de ver a Luirán, ya no le importaba si los hombres lo lastimaban a el, lo único que le importaba ahora era de que la pequeña este a salvo.

Los tres hombres lo comenzaron a patear, por un momento sintió que la oscuridad comenzó a apoderarse de él pero escuchó la vos de un ángel pidiéndole ayuda.

- ¡Jack! ¡Ayúdame!- gritaba la niña desesperada – ¡por favor!-

Luirán estaba sujetada por dos hombres, alejándola del Perla y su capitán, que estaba herido tirado en el suelo.

Luego la oscuridad se apoderó de el dejándolo inconciente.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Jack…- susurró Lu, con lágrimas en sus ojos marrones.

La tiraron en una pequeña celda, de un nuevo barco.

- el capitán vendrá dentro de un rato- dijo un hombre mientras serraba la celda.

- ¡el capitán Jack Sparrow vendrá a salvarme! Y los matará a todos- le amenazó la pequeña niña.

Los cuatro hombres lanzaron una carcajada y luego la dejaron sola en la celda.

Luirán estaba asustada, tenía miedo, no sabía donde estaba ni quien eran esos malvados hombres, comenzó a llorar.

Se sentó en una esquina y serró los ojos deseando que esto fuera una pesadilla, pero cuando los abrió noto que seguía en esa oscura y fría celda. - Jacky… ayúdame…- susurró y luego comenzó a llorar.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**flash back**_

_- ¿Jack?-_

_El voltea, era Esmeralda, rápidamente el corre hacia ella y la abraza, Jack odiaba las despedidas y mas aún despedirse de Esmeralda la mujer que amaba._

_Notó que ella había salido al sol para poder despedirse de el._

_- Esme, tienes que regresar rápido a tu casa, el sol te lastimará- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la fría piel de su rostro pálido._

_Ojos azules y ojos marrones se miraron._

_- prométeme que volverás… hay una sorpresa…- le dijo mientras se acariciaba el vientre, Jack la abraza y luego le da un beso profundo._

_- trataré… - se separa de ella y antes que se suba al barco la mira._

_- cuídate Esme-_

_**fin de flash back**_

- ¿Capitán?... Jack… ¿estas con migo?- esa era la vos de una mujer.

- ¿Esme?- preguntó aún con los ojos serrados.

- no Jack soy Ana…- le dijo esperando que la reconozca – si me escuchas quiero que me digas como te sientes –

- como si hubiera nadado los siete mares – le dijo, luego abrió sus ojos marrones y miró a Ana, luego recordó lo que había pasado. Rápidamente el se sienta en la cama ignorando el dolor que sentía en la espalda y se trata de parar pero Ana María lo detiene y le obliga a sentarse en la cama.

- Ana no es tiempo que descansar esos hombres se llevaron a Luirán y tenemos que ir por ella- le dijo Jack muy preocupado.

Ella baja la mirada con tristeza.

- ¡Ana María tenemos que ir por Luirán!- le gritó Jack, el estaba muy preocupado, ahora entendía porque se sentía así, y esta ves no iba a dejar que nadie le arrebate lo que ahora le importa mas en la vida, su hija.

- Jack entiende que estas mal herido y el barco se la llevo hace un día no sabemos a donde van ni a que puerto van a tocar…- le explicó Ana con mucha tristeza.

El se quedó un momento callado, estaba enojado, ¿como no se pudo haberse dado cuenta que ella era su hija? Gibbs se lo había dicho y Jack no le presto atención, la carta de Esmeralda decía muy claramente que el era su padre, era tan estúpido que no se aya dado cuenta.

- Ana dame mi brújula – le ordeno.

Ella obedeció y le entregó su brújula, notó que cuando la abrió la flecha se dirigía al sur, subió la mirada para ver a Jack.

- bueno Ana María ya tenemos un rumbo ¡vamos, vamos! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!- gritó Jack, luego se levantó y se puso su camisa.

- tenemos que alcanzar a un barco y a…- tragó saliva y luego miró a Ana – a mi hija- diciendo eso sale de su cabina y se va al timón.

_¿que es lo que quiere Gonder?_

_¿por qué se llevarón a Lu?_

_¿Jack rescatará a su hija?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7- Luirán Sparrow**

Unos pasos se escucharon en la celda, rápidamente Lu se limpió las lágrimas y aguardo a la persona que venía, ya había pasado un día desde que los malvados piratas la habían secuestrado.

Un hombre se para al frente de la celda, examinando a Luirán. El hombre tenía pelo negro oscuro, sus ojos eran verdes calaros, pero se podía ver tal maldad en ellos que daba miedo, tenía una cicatriz en la cara que era desde la ceja hasta sus labios.

- hola demonio- le dijo el hombre con una gran y malévola sonrisa – soy el capitán Gonder, bienvenida a _le Cobra_, espero que aya tenido una placentera noche-

Luirán lo mira enojada, trataba de no demostrarle temor.

- no soy un demonio, me llamo Luirán, y tu bote no me gusta para nada ya que solo he conocido su peor parte- le dijo Lu, aún sin moverse de donde estaba.

Gonder la miró impresionado.

- valla, al parecer tienes las mismas agallas que tu padre- le dijo.

¿Su padre? ¿El hombre conocía a su padre?

- ¿conoces a mi papa?- preguntó Lu con un poco de felicidad en su tono de vos.

El hombre lanzó una carcajada y luego se apoyó en la celda observando a la pequeña niña.

- claro que lo conozco, y a tu bella madre también- le sonrió.

La niña se quedó callada al escuchar eso.

De nuevo el hombre lanzó una carcajada – tu padre me debe algo desde hace mucho, pero fue muy difícil capturarlo así que te tenemos a ti- le explico.

Los ojos marrones de Lu se abrieron de impresión.

- ¿m-mi papa va a venir por mi?- preguntó un poco feliz y a la ves preocupada.

El le sonríe.

- te pareces mucho a el… - le dijo, luego abrió la celda.

El corazón de Lu comenzó a agitarse, y el miedo volvió a recorrerle su pequeño cuerpo.

- mis hombres dijeron que tu tienes algo que me pertenece- serró la puerta de la celda y luego se acercó a ella.

Lu recordó el mapa que había encontrado en el barril cuando se había escondido, lo había guardado en su bolsillo. Luego entendió que era eso lo que Gonder quería.

- no tengo nada- le mintió.

Gonder se agachó y miró fijamente los ojos marrones de Luirán, ella tragó saliva y luego desvió su mirada.

- ¿tu papá nunca te enseño a no mentir? ¡Ah! Cierto es un maldito pirata, valla hasta saliste mentirosa como el- le dijo.

La mirada de Lu se humedeció y comenzó a sentir de nuevo miedo, el sabía que ella había mentido.

- quiero a Jacky…- luego serró sus ojos con fuerza dejando que caigan lágrimas, tenía demasiado miedo que hasta temblaba – quiero a Jacky…-

Sintió una mano fuerte en su brazo, ella abrió los ojos y notó que el hombre estaba enojado y a la vez feliz.

- pronto lo veras niña y ahora… ¡dame lo que quiero!- le gritó aún sin soltarla.

Ella tragó saliva y volvió a desviar su mirada.

- no tengo nada- repitió.

- ¡maldita niña pirata no mientas!- le gritó.

Lu comenzó a quejarse al sentir que el hombre le sujetaba cada ves mas duro el brazo, se trato de soltar pero no podía.

- duele- le dijo aún sin mirarlo.

Pero Gonder no la soltaba – ¡dame el mapa!- le gritó.

- ¡duele! Suélteme ¡duele! – gritaba adolorida, luego le pateo en la pierna haciendo que Gonder la suelte.

Ella calló al suelo y comenzó a sobrase el brazo que estaba rojo con la marca de una mano en el.

- ¡maldita niña!- gritó Gonder, ella le había pateado duro, algo no muy usual al ser una pequeña niña de cinco años.

Lu aún no lo miraba, seguía deseando que solo fuera una pesadilla y cuando despertase Jack estuviese a su lado como la otra ves. Pero no, esto era real.

- ¡niña dame el mapa!- le gritó de nuevo.

Ella tragó saliva y luego metió su pequeña mano en su bolsillo y saco un pedazo de pergamino.

- ¡eres muy cruel! Ya veras que Jack vendrá y me salvará después te cortara el cuello y te irás al infierno con tu maldita y desgraciada tripulación ¿¡savvy!?- le gritó Lu, ahora el miedo se había vuelto furia.

Gonder echa una carcajada – muy valiente pequeña… pero ahora dame el maldito mapa o serás tu la que te cortarán el cuello- le dijo con una vos malvada y tenebrosa.

Lu frunció el ceño y luego le tiró el mapa y antes que Gonder lo agarrara Luirán le tira una patada en la cara rompiéndole la nariz.

Ella echó una carcajada al escuchar que el se quejó.

- ¡maldita niña!- le gritó pero aguantó tirarle un buen golpe ya que no iba a perder sus fuerzas en un pedazo de basura como esa mocosa.

Gonder se fue con la nariz rota pero con el mapa en su mano.

Lu le sacó la lengua cuando el se había ido.

- ¡maldito desgraciado! ¡Ya dije que cuando venga Jack les cortará la cabeza a todos!- gritó con rabia.

Pero luego la rabia se fue y se convirtió en nostalgia, se apoyó en la pared y comenzó a llorar – por favor Jack sálvame-

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jack estaba manejando el Perla no se había separado del timón desde que despertó.

Cada ves podía sentirla más, podía sentir que ella tenía miedo y furia.

- si uno de esos malditos bastardo le tocan tan solo un pelo de Luirán juro por mi vida que los mataré a todos – juraba Jack.

Sintió que alguien se acercó a el pero no quiso voltear, no quería mirar hacia otro lado que no sea el sur.

- Jack tienes que descansar la herida que tienes en la espalda es grave- le dijo Ana María, su tono era preocupado.

- no me importa la maldita herida, quiero a Luirán de vuelta, y no voy a descansar hasta que ella este aquí en el Perla ¿savvy?- el tono de Jack era enojado y triste.

Ana María lo alejó del timón y se puso al frente de el, su mirada estaba llena de preocupación y rabia.

- no capitán, no savvy, ¡todos estamos preocupados por Lu, hasta el pajarraco de Cotton! Pero también nos preocupamos por nuestro capitán, yo me preocupo por ti, ¡y mas vale que me hagas caso porque si no te mandare a tu cabina a la fuerza! Ahora escucha, sabemos a que rumbo nos estamos dirigiendo, se manejar este barco, así que anda a descansar y yo cuido del Perla, te despertaremos cuando los hayamos encontrado- le dijo su segunda al mando con un tono muy enojado.

El se quedó un momento callado, de verdad tenía que descansar para tener fuerzas y patearles el trasero a las personas que la habían raptado, suspira y luego mira a Ana María.

- despiértenme cuando estemos cerca- le ordenó a Ana.

Ella le sonríe – si capitán-

Jack se dirigió a su cabina, después de haber entrado se quedó un momento apoyado en la puerta.

- Luirán es mi hija…- aún no lo podía creer, caminó hacia su cama y luego se echó en ella – Luirán Sparrow…- sonríe para si mismo – querida ya estoy llegando- y luego quedo dormido.

**estoy feliz de que les este gustando esta historia.**

**si Lu es muy tierna pero tiene el caracter de Jack y suele ser grosera cuando es de defenderse.**

**aún no estoy segura cual va a ser el final pero creo que todavía falta.**

**sorry por un poco de mi mala ortografía esq suele pasarm cuando estoy escribiendo m sale too d la ment y m olvido d revisarlo, estoy tratando de no olvidarme XP**

**MILLLLLLL GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS! m encantan cada ves q abro la compu quiero leerlos jeje esq m emociono.**

**weno... GRACIAS!**

_continuara..._


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry por la demora, no estaba en mi ksa y no había laptop en donde staba asi q no podía subir naa. Para la pregunta de captain sweeney lina:´el nombre luirán c m ocurrió de la nada, estaba pensando en luciana creo pero luego no c porq pero c me ocurrió Luirán y TADA nombre a la hija de Jack, Luirán! bueno aqui les dejo con otro capitulo, espero q les gustee!! **

**Capitulo 8 – Rescate **

Lu dormía en la celda, ya habían pasado dos días y nada malo le pasaba por suerte.

Le traían comida y agua pero la dejaban encerrada en la celda y se dio cuenta que odiaba estar en una.

Ya se había acostumbrado a lo oscura y fría que era la celda pero de ves en cuando necesitaba un poco de calor. En su brazo tenía un moretón, ya que Gonder le había echo doler.

Unas fuertes voces molestaron el profundo sueño de Lu, lentamente ella abre sus ojos.

- ¡barco a la vista!- se escuchó un hombre gritar desde arriba.

Rápidamente Luirán reacciona y corre para ver por uno de los agujeros que habían en la madera, pudo ver un barco, uno grande y negro, era el Perla Negra.

- ¡Jack!- gritó emocionada, lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos marrones, estaba feliz de que Jack viniera a rescatarla.

Escuchó que estaban bajando las escaleras, y luego la celda se abrió.

Ella voltea y ve a los dos hombres que la habían raptado. La agarran de los brazos y comenzaron a jalarla hacia la salida.

- ¡suéltenme! ¡Me hacen daño!- gritaba Lu tratando de que los hombres la suelten.

Pero no le hicieron caso, la llevaron a donde estaba el capitán, la luz del día le molestó un poco al comienzo la vista pero luego se acostumbro, pudo notar que el Perla se acercaba cada vez más rápido.

- amárrenla en el mástil – ordenó Gonder con un tono cruel.

Los dos hombres obedecieron y pusieron a la pequeña Lu en el mástil amarrándola fuerte mente con unas sogas, luego los hombres se fueron dejando a Lu con Gonder, el se acerca a ella y le sonríe malvadamente.

- parece que tu papi a llegado – y luego le tapa la pequeña boca de Lu con un trapo.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- ¡¿Jack puedes ver a Lu?!- preguntó Ana María mientras manejaba el Perla.

Jack sierra el telescopio con rabia – ¡ese bastardo de Gonder a amarrado a Luirán en el mástil!- gritó enojado, Gonder era demasiado cruel, ¿Cómo podía poner a una niña de cinco años amarrada en un mástil?

- ordenes capitán- dijo Gibbs, su tono también era molesto, iba hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a su capitán y a rescatar a la pequeña.

Jack se quedó viendo por un momento a Luirán y luego volteo a ver a Gibbs.

- quiero que se queden en el Perla yo voy a ir por Luirán, si algo anda mal quiero que ataquen ¿entendido?-

- pero… ¿capitán va a ir al barco usted solo?- le preguntó Gibbs un poco preocupado.

Ana María no pudo dejar de oír la conversación, corrió hacia donde estaba su capitán y Gibbs.

- ¡Jack estas mal herido! ¡¿Lucharas contra toda una tripulación tu solo?!- preguntó Ana muy preocupada.

El pone los ojos en blanco y luego se dirige a Ana – dije que si algo anda mal atacan… - volteo hacia donde estaba Lu y luego miró a Gonder – si hay una pelea ese bastardo es mío ¿savvy?- les dijo a sus dos amigos – Gibbs maneja el Perla, Ana quiero que prepares los cañones… vamos a quemar un barco - se dio media vuelta pero antes que pudiese irse a uno de los botes volvió a dirigirse a Gibbs y Ana – no hagan nada estúpido – diciendo eso se fue a los botes.

Gonder voltea a ver luirán, notó que en la mirada de la pequeña había algo que le incomodaba a Gonder.

Se acercó a ella y le quitó el trapo que le tapaba la boca.

- niña tienes algo en mente y quiero que me lo digas- le dijo Gonder muy enojado.

Ella se queda callada y luego le saca la lengua.

- niña insolente- levanta la mano para tirarle una cachetada.

Lu sierra los ojos con fuerza y se preparó para recibir el golpe, pero no hubo ninguno

- valla, Gonder no puedo creer que ahora estés tratando a niños… pero al parecer no te ha ido muy bien ¿no?- una vos burlona apareció detrás de Gonder.

Gonder voltea enojado, pero luego al notar quien era el visitante le sonríe.

- Jack… viejo amigo al parecer no has cambiado en nada – le dijo Gonder con una sonrisa malvada.

- tu si, estas mas viejo – se burló Jack.

Una pequeña risita se pudo escuchar detrás de Gonder, Jack se sintió aliviado al escucharla reír, luego lleva su mirada a la de Gonder.

- al parecer Esmeralda tuvo a una hija ¿eh?- luego el se pone a lado de Lu y le acaricia su pelo marrón, aún sin dejar de ver a Jack.

Tenía que pensar en un plan rápido, no quería que Luirán salga herida, y sabiendo bien, si esta en manos de Gonder puede ser lastimada en cualquier momento.

-vamos Lu dile hola a papá- le dijo Gonder a Lu.

Ella mira a Jack confundida ¿el era su padre? ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo?

- si el es tu padre, ¿puedes creer que te abandonó a ti y a tu madre solo porque quería su Perla? ¿Puedes creer que le importa mas su Perla que a ti?- le susurró el malvado hombre en el pequeño oído de Lu.

- ¡Gonder aléjate de Luirán! ¡No la metas en esto!- gritó Jack.

El se separa de la niña y luego le sonríe a su oponente.

- Jack, Jack, Jack… sabes como son mis negocios… si tu no los pagas alguien más los tiene que pagar…- lleva la mirada a Lu y luego vuelve a mirar a Jack - ¿tienes el tesoro?-

- te daré la ubicación del tesoro al igual que sus joyas… pero primero deja a Luirán suelta ¿echo? – Jack le extendió la mano.

Gonder quedó un momento mirando la mano de Jack y luego miró a Luirán, la niña estaba confundida, Gonder sonríe para si mismo y luego estrecha la mano del capitán pirata.

- echo, muy bien ¡suelten a la mocosa!- gritó Gonder, luego se dirige hacia Jack - si me engañas la niña sufrirá las consecuencias – le amenazó, el sabía que el capitán Jack Sparrow era muy bueno haciendo trampa, así que prefirió prevenir.

Jack le sonríe amarga mente – no hay truco Gonder –

Luirán fue libre y lo primero que izo fue ir corriendo hacia Jack, abrazando su pierna con fuerza, empezó a llorar.

- te demoraste mucho- le dijo Lu mientras sollozaba.

Jack le acaricia el pelo oscuro de Lu – no te preocupes ya estoy aquí – notó que en el brazo derecho de la niña había un moretón grande, y en su mejilla una pequeña cicatriz, rabia recorrió su cuerpo al notar aquellas marcas en su hija.

- ¡que le hicieron!- regañó Jack.

Gonder le sonríe – al parecer tiene el mismo carácter que su padre, suele ser un poco respondona e insolente- le dijo Gonder sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¡pero es una niña!-

- valla Jack eres increíble, me impresionas, ¡eres un pirata y dices que es malo raptar y lastimar a inocentes! Valla eres el peor pirata que e visto…- le dijo Gonder.

- pues tu eres el patético- esa vos no fue la de un hombre… fue la de una niña – ¡eres un malvado hombre que rapta y cree que todo lo puede conseguir! Veras que Jack no tendrá compasión en ti, y tu serás el peor pirata que hayamos visto, ¿verdad… papi?- aquella palabra conmovió el duro corazón de Jack, pero llevó esas emociones para otra situación, ahora tenía que salvar a su hija, y matar a Gonder.

Jack le sonríe a Lu, igual, se sentía orgulloso, tenía sus agallas y su vocabulario. Una total Sparrow, pone su mano en la pequeña cabeza de Luirán y luego le disimula una sonrisa.

- esa es mi niña – susurró.

_continuara..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9 – Accidente **

Ahora entendía todo, ahora sabía porque su mamá la había dejado con el, todo tenía sentido, Jack era su padre y eso era la pura verdad.

Retrocedió un poco ya que Jack se puso al frente de ella, protegiéndola del malvado Gonder. Lu ya no tenía miedo, ahora se sentía total mente segura y fuerte sabiendo que tiene alguien que la pueda ayudar.

Notó que Jack tenía algo en mente pero no sabía en realidad que era, su mirada era misteriosa y Lu rogó de que Gonder no la notara.

- ¿ahora me toca darte las coordenadas verdad?- dijo Jack con un tono firme pero con una suave mezcla de burla – el mapa esta en francés… se que no sabes leerlo NI entenderlo ¿estoy correcto?-

Gonder lo miraba frustrado, era verdad, Jack sabía francés y por eso lo necesitaba además el sabía las coordenadas.

Lu sonríe, algo tenía en mente su papá… y sabiendo que Jack es inteligente de seguro iba a ser algo bueno.

- muy bien Sparrow…-

- ¡capitán!- dijeron los dos Sparrwo´s a la ves. Gonder pone los ojos en blanco y luego le entrega el mapa a Jack.

El capitán pirata sonríe para si mismo y luego comienza a leer:

- le trésor de douze dioise, n'importe quel bâtard qui écoute cela est l'homme le plus stupide qui peut haver chez tout le Caraïbe, et s'il ne sait pas ce que je dis est stupidement stupide qui est possible haver comme déjà j'ai dit chez tout le Caraïbe, et maintenant que j'ai déjà ce que tant il voulait je te donnerai que tu ... sais-tu ? ... un imbécile!- terminó de decir esas palabras y luego le sonrió a Gonder.

Gonder no entendió ni una sola palabra, pero algo no sonaba bien… dio unos pasos acercándose a Jack.

- traduce- le ordenó.

Jack le sonríe picadamente y luego saca su pistola apuntándosela a Gonder.

- con mucho gusto – le dijo sonriente - el tesoro de los doce diose, cualquier bastardo que escuche esto es el hombre mas estúpido que puede haber en todo el caribe, y si no sabe lo que estoy diciendo es estúpidamente estúpido que puede haber como ya dije en todo el caribe, y ahora que ya tengo lo que tanto quería te daré lo que tu... ¿sabes?... ¡imbecil!- terminando eso se escuchó un disparo.

Pero no fue de Jack.

Luego se escuchó que algo calló al mar, rápidamente Jack voltea para ver si estaba Luirán detrás de el, pero la pequeña Sparrow no estaba.

Jack sintió su cuerpo helarse, corrió a ver al mar, ahí estaba, una pequeña niña tratando de no ahogarse.

- ¡Luirán! – gritó Jack desesperado pero antes de que se tira a rescatarla unos brazos fuertes lo detuvieron.

- ¡perros sarnosos! ¡Suéltenme!- gritó Jack tratando de sacarse de esos brazos que lo detenían, no dejaba de ver el mar, de ver a Luirán que mantenía su pequeña cabeza flotando, pero era una niña se iba a cansar.

Una fría punta de espada se colocó en el cuello de Jack, el voltea obligándolo a ver Gonder.

- muy astuto Jack… pero… al parecer no salió lo que esperabas- le dijo Gonder sin sacar la filosa espada del cuello de Jack, el no dejaba de preocuparse por Luirán.

- déjame sacar a mi hija de el agua y te digo todo lo que quieras- le sugirió Jack.

Gonder no parecía muy contento.

- no voy a dejarte sacar a ese demonio del agua… te dije que si había un truco ELLA iba a pagarla-

- ¡es una niña! ¡Maldito!-

Gonder le sonríe y luego presiona un poco mas la espada en el cuello haciendo una larga pero delgada herida.

Jack no sintió nada, solo sentía la rabia y preocupación por Luirán.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Mis brazos ya no podían mas… cada ves podía sentir que el agua entraba a mi cuerpo.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo… no quería morir.

- ¡Ja- ck!- gritaba mientras me entraba agua en la boca.

Sentí como de repente mis brazos no resistieron más, y como el agua entro en mi boca…

- Jacky…-

Desde ahí todo se puso negro.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Gibbs noto que algo no estaba bien, luego algo le dijo que viera el mar.

Su corazón paro un momento, vio a un pequeño cuerpo flotando en el agua, rápidamente corre y grita.

- ¡niña en el agua! ¡Rápido!- gritó Gibbs.

Miró al barco que estaba a pocas distancias y entendió que era ora de que se entrometan en la pelea.

Subieron a la pequeña niña, estaba pálida y tenía una pequeña herida en el hombro, como si una bala le hubiera rosado en su delicada piel.

Gibbs preocupado corre hacia ella y pone su oreja en el pecho de la niña, se escuchaba el suave palpitad de su corazón.

- llévenla a su camarote, Ana María cúrale esa herida… vamos a rescatar a Jack-

_____________________________________________________________________________

Jack fue puesto en la cabina de Gonder, le quitaron sus armas y estaba amarrado de las manos. Pero ya que importaba, Lu tal ves ya estaba muerta…

- ahora Jack… ¿me dirás donde esta ese tesoro?- le dijo sentándose al frente de Jack.

- vete al infierno- le dijo Jack, el estaba enojado, demasiado enojado.

- valla Jack… de verdad me sorprendes… tu hija de seguro ya debe de estar muerta… ¿y aún así no me quieres decir?... eres increíble…-

- no te diré porque se que eres un bastardo… y para que quiero que alguien tan sucio como tu toque ese tesoro… NO es tuyo, es de Luirán y mío… - le sonríe amargamente – ¿savvy?-

- tu pequeño demonio es igual de irritante que tu ¿sabias?-

- no es irritante… es inteligente- y luego le tira una patada, sabiendo que Gonder estaba distraído.

Rápiramente trata de desatarse de las sogas que amarraban sus manos.

Gonder golpea a Jack y luego le tira una patada en las costillas.

- ¡dime donde se ubica el tesoro! –

Jack no sentía nada, quería ver a Luirán viva… era lo único que quería… nada mas que solo eso.

Gonder al notar que Jack no respondía intenta de tirarle otra patada pero esta no se produjo, ya que una bola de cañón destruyó la mitad de la cabina.

Gonder deja tirado a Jack en el suelo y se va corriendo a pelear olvidando una cosa...

El hombre que había dejado en el suelo era el capitán Jack Sparrow, el pirata con la suerte mas asombrosa que había en todo el caribe.

El Perla era el que atacaba y al parecer estaba ganado.

_continuara..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 – Sentimientos **

Algo le decía que tenía que luchar, no importase como este, algo le decía que tenía que luchar por ella, por Luirán. El sabía y sentía que ella no estaba muerta.

Podía de alguna maneta u otra escuchar su leve respiración y su pequeño corazón palpitar lentamente.

Rápidamente se desamarró las manos y agarró sus cosas. Su espada junto con su sombrero y pistola, estaba listo para luchar, y esta ves iba a ganar.

Corrió y esquivó cada golpe de espada, su única misión ahora era matar a Gonder y quemar su barco.

Gonder luchaba contra uno de los tripulantes de Jack.

- ¡oye perro sarnoso!- gritó Jack.

Gonder voltea y lo mira enojado.

- si tú maldito perro… esta pelea es entre tu y yo- le dijo Jack enojado.

Ojos azules y ojos marrón oscuro se chocaban mutuamente, el odio recorría sus venas.

- ¿sabes que Esmeralda falleció?- dijo Gonder mientras se acercaba sigilosamente.

Jack no respondió, no sacaba sus ojos de encima, y no se iba a distraer con las palabras que decía aquel hombre.

Notó que Gonder le sonrió – no perdón… ¿sabes que la mataron?- luego su sonrisa se volvió mas malvada, llena de ira y engaño.

Hubo un choque de espadas, Jack fue el que ataco primero pero Gonder rápidamente se protege.

- y… ¿sabes _quien_ la mato?- siguió Gonder aún sin dejar de mirarlo y sin dejar de sonreír.

Jack le devuelve la sonrisa, una forzada en realidad – mira Gonder, uno: no me interesa nada de tus estupideces – esquiva un ataca y luego vuelve a golpear - dos: por favor, ¿no tienes otras ideas en tu mente? De verdad ya me estoy aburriendo y – agitó la espada de una manera asombrosa y trató de cortar alguna parte del cuerpo de Gonder - tres: eres un imbécil- diciendo eso Jack golpea con su espada haciendo un pequeño arañón en el hombro de Gonder.

- ja ja eso es divertido- se burlo Jack y luego volvió a atacar, pero Gonder le devolvió el golpe haciendo de que Jack retroceda un poco, de repente Jack pudo sentir una punzada de dolor en la espalda _maldita sea, ahora no _se dijo Jack a si mismo, era la herida la que lo estaba causando el dolor, trató de evitarlo pero cada ves se ponía más doloroso.

- ¿pasa algo _Jack_?- preguntó Gonder con una gran sonrisa, su hombro sangraba pero al parecer el no sentía nada.

El capitán pirata tensa la mandíbula y luego golpea con su espada pero el golpe fue lento, así que Gonder pudo esquivarlo fácilmente y luego golpea a Jack en la espalda haciendo que el se queje un poco de dolor y luego caiga al suelo de bruces.

Gonder pone la punta de su espada en el cuello de Jack y luego le sonríe.

- gané… ahora ya que estas ahí me podrás escuchar… cuando fuimos a esa isla a buscarte, me dieron ganas de visitar a una vieja amiga… ¡Esme claro!... bueno al parecer no estaba en su casa así que esperamos… cuando llegó le hicimos una sorpresa…- el le sonríe mostrando un par de dientes de oro – Jack debiste ver su rostro… estaba tan… tan asustada- luego echó una carcajada.

Jack estaba furioso, ese Gonder mató a Esmeralda… ¡la mato!

Mientras Gonder reía Jack se apresuró a agarrar su espada y luego con una rabia quitó la punta de la espada de Gonder de su cuello y clavó la espada en el pecho del desgraciado que estaba parado al frente de el y sin decir nada el hombre cayó al suelo… muerto.

Luego la oscuridad se apoderó de Jack.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

La lucha había terminado y el perla había ganado. Gibbs y Ana habían encontrado a Jack en el suelo, alado de estaba el cuerpo de un hombre, Gibbs entendió que Jack lo había matado.

Llevaron a su capitán inconciente hacia su cabina. Ana se veía muy preocupada, Jack era su capitán pero también era su amigo, y lo quería como su hermano.

- Gibbs… me gustaría quedarme un momento a solas con Jack- le dijo Ana.

Gibbs le sonríe levemente y luego se va serrando la puerta de la cabina.

Jack estaba en su cama, sus ojos estaban serrados y se veía débil, pero algo en el parecía como si no quisiera rendirse y despertar, seguro ahora su prioridad era ver si Luirán estaba viva.

Ana sonría, con el tiempo Jack se había vuelto un poco mas protector y considerado.

Ella se sienta alado de la cama de Jack y lo contempla por un momento.

- vamos Jack despierta Lu esta en su cabina y necesita que estés ahí con ella- le dijo Ana María con una vos suave, casi como un susurro.

Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

Ana María suspira – vamos Jack… por favor… - ella se mordió el labio inferior, Jack seguía ahí, con sus ojos serrados y su leve respiración.

No resistía verlo así… _Ana es el mejor momento_ ahora podía decirle lo que sentía.

Tragó saliva y abrió su boca para hablar.

- Jack yo… -

Pero antes que pueda terminar lo que quería decirle el ya había despertado, bruscamente se sienta en la cama como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla.

- ¡JACK!- gritó Ana María de felicidad al verlo despierto.

- Ana… ¿estamos en el Perla?- preguntó Jack confundido.

- si…-

- ¿¡Luirán!?- preguntó Jack desesperado.

Ana le sonríe amablemente – esta en su cabina… tiene una pequeña herida en el brazo… aún sigue durmiendo pero esta bien- ella noto que Jack se estaba parando – ¿Jack que crees que haces?-

- parándome… voy a ver a Luirán- dijo Jack mientras se dirigía a la puerta, pero Ana María le detiene.

- capitán, esta herido acaba de despertar… ¿no puede esperar un momento?- le preguntó Ana mientras le tapaba la salida.

Jack se quedó un momento callado y luego movió a Ana María dejándolo a el para que pueda salir.

- Ana tengo que ver a Luirán… por favor- Ana no podía negarse a la preocupación de un padre.

Como ya había dicho antes, ahora su prioridad era Luirán.

- esta bien… pero lego me dejas ver esa herida que tienes en la espalda ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo Ana mientras extendía su mano.

Jack le hace una leve sonrisa y luego estrecha su mano con la de Ana – de acuerdo- y diciendo eso se fue de la cabina.

Ana no le pudo decir lo que sentía por Jack.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11 – de vuelta a casa **

Todo estaba oscuro y frío, tenía miedo mucho miedo… no sabía donde estaba.

Todo al mí alrededor estaba oscuro, no había ni un rayo de luz, nada, estaba solita en ese lugar tan horrible.

Quería a Jack… quería a mi papi… sentía como lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos. Jack era mi papá… era obvió… tenía ganas de verlo y abrazarlo.

Pero ese Gonder… ese feo de Gonder nos atacó… y me separó de Jacky… y me dejó solita en este oscuro lugar.

"Quiero a mi papi" "quiero a Jacky" me puse de cuclillas me tapé las orejas y serré los ojos con fuerza deseando de abrir los ojos y verlo, ahí dormido alado de mi cama, acompañándome en toda la noche.

_Hola linda… _abrí mis ojos de golpe al escuchar esa vos… me destapé las orejas y me paré rápidamente "¿Jacky?" pregunté ilusionada.

_Valla no sabes lo preocupado que estaba… ya quiero que despiertes… _¿que despierte? Ya estaba despierta…

_Te extraño pequeña… siento que me aces falta… por favor tienes que despertar… Jacky tiene muchas ganas de verte sonreír y reírte… también tengo ganas de verte molestar al tío Gibbs…_ escuché que el se ríe entre dientes al igual que yo.

_Ana esta bien preocupada… Gibbs y Cotton… toda la tripulación, pequeña… te as vuelto parte del Perla… y parte mía… _de alguna manera sentí mi mano cálida y luego pude sentir un pequeño beso en ella.

_Me he dado cuanta que he sido un pésimo… pa- padre… lamento que estés en este estado… por favor Lu… sácale esa preocupación al viejo Jack y demuéstrame que estas bien… te lo ruego_ decía Jack, pude escuchar que su vos se cortaba a veces… como si se aguantara las ganas de llorar.

Tenía ganas de gritarle y decirle que no era un pésimo padre… que es el mejor…. Y que lo quiero mucho… pero aún esa oscuridad me rodeaba.

"Jack…" susurré… "Jacky…" levante un poco la vos y luego sentí como una lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla "¡papi!" grité con fuerza y luego una luz apareció de la nada.

**Jack POV **

Me limpié una lágrima que había resbalado por mi mejilla, dios yo era el capitán Jack Sparrow, y yo no lloraba, sabía que ella iba a estar bien, no tenía porque llorar, ella era como yo, fuerte, era una Sparrow.

Suspiré y contemplé el pequeño cuerpo de Luirán, su color no era tan pálido pero aún no estaba en su color normal, noté que tenía las pestañas mas largas que había visto en mi vida… eran como las de su madre, sonreí tristemente _te prometo Esme que cuidaré de nuestra hija, y daré mi vida por ella si es necesario _dije en mi mente deseando en que Esmeralda me escuchara.

- vamos cariño, despierta- volví a intentar.

Pero aún ella seguía con sus ojos serrados. Suspiré, ella iba a despertar de algún modo pero al parecer no quería despertar aún.

Acaricié su suave mejilla, pude sentir algo húmedo debajo de su ojo… era una lágrima. Noté que movió sus pequeños y finos labios diciendo algo, pero no entendía que era.

Sentí mi corazón acelerarse… ¿acaso se estaba despertando?

- ¿Lu? ¿Luirán?- dije su nombre un poco ilusionado.

De nuevo escuché que algo salía de su pequeña boca pero no la entendía.

Acaricié su rostro – Lu linda si me oyes… por favor dime algo un poco mas fuerte…- le rogué deseando a que me respondiera.

- pa-papi- susurró.

Pude sentir mis ojos humedecerse… esa palabra me hacía sentir extraño… algo que en realidad nunca lo había sentido.

Le besé la frente y luego volví a acariciar su rostro.

- si Lu papi esta aquí… por favor mi amor… abre tus ojos…- le volví a rogar.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Los ojos marrones de Lu se abrieron lentamente, como si sus parpados le pesarán, cuando por fin los pudo abrir completamente, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de la persona que estaba deseando verla desde hace ya mucho, su padre.

- Lu…- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Jack. Tenía el corazón en el cuello, sus ojos estaban humedecidos de la felicidad y sentía que temblaba.

Luirán explotó en llanto y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

- papi… - sollozó Luirán mientras no dejaba de abrazarlo.

Jack no aguantó y dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija.

Después de un rato los dos se separaron, Lu se limpió sus lagrimas con sus pequeñas manos, aún teniendo un pequeño puchero formado por sus labios.

Jack sonríe, estaba demasiado feliz de verla sana y a salvo.

El suspira y luego le vuelve a acariciar el pequeño rostro.

- ¿como te sientes?- preguntó mientras hacia una leve sonrisa.

Ella le vuvle a abrazar, no quería separarse de el.

- me siento mejor…- pero de la nada por su mente pasa el rostro de Gonder, se asusta y luego se separa de Jack, su corazón se había acelerado, estaba asustada – ¿y… y Gonder?- preguntó. Jack noto que en el tono de vos de su hija había un poco de susto.

- Gonder ya no te va a volver a molestar linda… nadie, pero te juro, nadie te ara daño…- le dijo Jack y luego la abrazó.

Luirán había pasado por un momento terrible, no iba a dejar que nadie le vuelva a hacer eso.

- y… ¿Jacky y el tesoro?- preguntó Lu, en sus ojos había mucha curiosidad, como siempre solían brillar.

El le sonríe – el tesoro esta guardado… no se lo dije linda no te preocupes… ¡ah! Hablando de eso… - de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño pedazo de tela.

Los ojos de Lu lo reconocieron, una gran sonrisa se iluminó en su rostro – ¡el mapa!- gritó Lu de felicidad.

- si, ¿donde lo encontraste? Lo había guardado en un lugar para que nadie lo encuentre…- echó una carcajada y luego le entrega el mapa a la pequeña niña.

- es tuyo- diciéndole eso le dio un beso en la frente.

Ella le sonríe y acepta el mapa – ¿de verdad?-

- claro, tu lo encontraste-

Luirán le sonrió tiernamente y luego besó la mejilla de Jack, el no se lo esperaba, nunca le habían besado la mejilla… bueno si unas cuantas mujeres pero nuca una niña.

- gracias Jacky… ¿te puedo decir asi?-

- si linda… pero prefiero que me llames Jack o papá… si es que quieres al frente de la tripulación… ¿savvy?- le dijo con una gran y tierna sonrisa.

Ella echa una dulce carcajada, como las que Jack tanto pedía.

- extrañaba esa palabrita…- luego lo vuelve a abrazar – también te extrañaba a ti-

Jack pudo sentir como la pequeña suspiró.

El sonrió pera si mismo, estaba feliz.

- papi- llamó la pequeña aún sin soltarlo.

- que pasa- le dijo Jack.

- ¿crees que mami este orgullosa?- preguntó la pequeña aún sin soltarlo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Jack se quedó pensando en eso… Esmeralda… ella si estaría orgullosa de que el al fin se diese cuenta que Luirán era su hija, que estaba a salvo y cuidada por una buena tripulación.

- claro linda… - echó una pequeña risa, Lu al escuchar que el se rió se separó de el y lo miró confundida, pero le sonreía.

- ¿de que te ríes?- preguntó la pequeña.

- recordé unas pequeñas palabras de un viejo amigo- le dijo Jack, por su mente pasó el rostro de William I. Su viejo amigo.

- ¿quien era? – preguntó Lu.

Jack suspira.

- ¿valla eres bien curiosa no Luirán?- le dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

Ella frunció el seño – tu también lo eres… así que no te quejes- le dijo la pequeña.  
- ¡asta eres insolente! Pequeña Sparrow así no se le habla a tu padre- y diciéndole eso comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

La pequeña no paraba de reírse y retorcerse, tratando de que su papá parara de hacerle cosquillas.

- ¡Jack!-

El para de hacerle cosquillas a su hija al escuchar su nombre.

- esa es Ana María… huy…- luego ve a Lu – es una regañona – se quejó Jack.

- ¡te escuché!- gritó Ana detrás de la puerta.

Lu se tapa la boca y trata de no reírse, al fin estaba en casa.

La puerta se abre y entra una Ana María media enojada y un Gibbs preocupado, pero al darse cuenta que Luirán estaba despierta la preocupación desapareció de su rostro y fue directo a ella.

- ¡tío Gibbs! ¡Tía Ana!- gritó la pequeña de felicidad, abriendo sus brazos para que Gibbs pudiese abrazarla.

Ana también se dirige hacia ellos pero luego mira primero a Jack y le golpea la cabeza.

- ¡eso definitivamente NO me lo merecía!- le dijo a Ana mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- dos cosas ¡uno!: ¿¡no te das cuenta que la niña aún sigue débil!? Y dos: eso te pasa por llamarme regañona –

Luirán volvió a reírse. Estaba rodeada de personas que ella amaba y que la amaban a ella, no podía pedir mas _gracias mami_ pensó la pequeña, agradeciendo a su madre en poder dejarla en un lugar donde sea feliz y aventurero.

- vamos Jack teníamos un trato- le dijo Ana.

Jack se para y mira a Luirán por un momento luego vuelve a ver a Ana.

- Luirán dice que eres una aguafiestas –

- ¡mentiroso!- gritó Lu sonrojándose.

- pirata- le dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

Ana pone los ojos en blanco y luego agarrad la muñeca de Jack jalándolo fuera de la cabina.

- vamos capitán, tenemos que ver esa herida – le dijo Ana.

Jack le sonríe.

- quiero Ron-

- te daré Ron, pero primero tu herida ¿si?-

- de acuerdo… Lu obedece a Gibbs ¿entendido?-

Ella le sonríe y pone su pequeña mano en su frente.

- si capitán-

El le sonríe y luego se deja llevar por Ana María.

**creo que ya voy a terminar esta historia... buuu pero falta un capitulo mas... creo no estoy segura pero espero q sean dos... me e divertido mucho escribiendo esto y se me a ocurrido tal ves hacer una continuación no estoy segura. :)**

**subire un capi mas o dos como ya les dije... porq falta si Ana María se confiesa y lo que tienen pensado con el mapa que Jack le a regalado a Lu.**

**bueno los dejo byee **

**HO m olvidaba GRACIAS por leer este cuento m encanta q les gust jeje GRACIAS GRACIAS Y MAS GRACIAS!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12 – celos **

Luirán escapa de Gibbs, mientras reía y reía.

El corría detrás de ella tratando de atraparla. Jack le había ordenado cuidarla mientras el luchaba contra las feroces manos de Ana María y sus gritos.

- ¡Luirán Sparrow! ¡No corras!- gritaba Gibbs tratando de alcanzarla.

- ¡vamos tío Gibbs hasta un caracol es mas rápido que tu!- gritaba Lu mientras echaba carcajadas.

Ella se detiene de golpe. Gibbs se detiene y se apoya en sus rodillas tratando de volver a respirar normal.

- lento – le dijo Lu con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

Gibbs le sonríe.

- Lu tienes que descansar aún sigues débil- le informo Gibbs un poco preocupado.

- tío Gibbs… me siento bien- ella agarra la mano de Gibbs y le sonríe - vamos a jugar a las escondidas ¿si? Yo me escondo y tú me buscas- le dijo Lu.

Gibbs suspira, no podía negarse a esa mirada tan inocente y tierna.

- esta bien…-

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ana y Jack estaban en la cabina, Ana revisaba la herida de Jack.

- y… ¿que vas a hacer ahora Jack?- rompió el silencio Ana.

El da un trago de su ron – es capitán querida y… ¿a que te refieres a que voy a hacer? Después de esto quiero dirigirme a Port Royal, para que el enchueco y su bonita conejita conozcan a Lu además quiero ofrecerle para que se una a buscar el tesoro…- le explico Jack.

Ana froto un poco la herida con un pañuelo con alcohol e izo que Jack se incorporara – ¿¡maldita sea mujer que tratas de hacerme!?- gritó Jack, le había dolido.

Ana rápidamente deja de frotar la herida. Se muerde su labio inferior y luego echa un poco de agua para limpiar la herida.

- perdón Jack… y… ¿luego vas a ver a la madre de Lu? - preguntó tristemente, ahora que el había descubierto que Luirán era su hija de seguro se iba a reunir con Esmeralda. Pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

- ¿Jack?-

- no, no voy a ver a Esmeralda, ella esta muerta- dijo secamente pero Ana sabía que a Jack le dolía pronunciar eso.

- oh… perdón es que pensé que ahora que sabes que Lu era tu hija…-

- Ana no tienes porque pensar eso…- Jack sonríe y luego se para rápidamente sonriéndole a Ana María.

Ella retrocede y levanta una ceja, ¿Qué cree que esta haciendo este estúpido? Se preguntó Ana.

- o será que estas celosa y no quieres que vuelva con la madre de Luirán… ¿ah Ana?- le preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

Ella lo mira por un momento… en realidad no estaba celosa, pero no quería que el vuelva con la mujer que una ves amo… ella quería que el se quede con ella, con Ana.

- ¿y que te hace creer eso _capitán_?- dijo Ana poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

- ahora estas sonrojada- le molestó Jack.

Los dos parecían dos niños traviesos, molestándose uno al otro.

Ella le mira atentamente, el la miraba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y en sus ojos marrones brillaba picares. Como cuando Lu iba a hacer alguna travesura, ella ponía esa misma mirada.

- ¿que insinúas capitán Sparrow?- preguntó Ana retrocediendo un poco más.

El camina con su tambaleo a la ves que movía un poco sus manos.

- insinúo Ana querida de que estas celosa… Y no me vallas a decir que no porque se te ve en los ojos- el le sonríe – sabía que _ninguna _mujer no se resistía a mis encantos – se halagó a si mismo.

Ella echa una carcajada y luego camina hacia el sonriéndole al igual que el picadamente_._ - no Jack… ninguna mujer es inmune a tus encantos… - ella le quita su ron y luego le sonríe – pero… al parecer hay una…- y diciendo eso tomó un trago del ron.

- y supongo que eres tu- le dijo Jack aún con su vos picara.

Ella le sonríe – exacto -

No le iba a decir lo que ella sentía por el, no ahora… no podía _¡que cobarde Ana María!_ Se dijo a si misma.

Jack le sonríe y luego retrocede levantando las manos en una seña de que le daba su espacio.

- pero aún sigo diciendo que estas celosa-

Ella le sonríe – di lo que quieras Jack, yo _se_ que no estoy celosa – le dijo ella.

El se queda callado y luego se dirige hacia su camisa y luego se la pone.

- ¿Jack?-

- _capitán_ Jack, querida, no es muy difícil decirlo –

Ella le sonríe – nunca te imagine como papá Jack- ella echa un pequeña risita.

- yo nunca me imagine que tendría una- le dijo Jack con una sonrisa – pero creo que es lindo tenerla-

Jack y Ana eran muy buenos amigos, el a la única persona que le cuanta lo que piensa y sus sentimientos o pasado es a Ana pero siempre la vio como su amiga y segunda al mando.

Ella echa una risita y luego abre la puerta de la cabina.

- bueno capitán al parecer tu herida no esta tan grave- le explicó Ana.

Jack le sonríe y luego se pone su chaleco y su saco.

- gracias amor –

Y luego se fue.

Ana sintió su corazón palpitad mas rápido al escuchar que el le dijo "amor" _dios mio Ana, Jack suele decirle a todas amor, cariño, dulzura etc… su palabra no significa nada para el…_ se dijo Ana a si misma.

Suspira y luego vuelve al trabajo aún sin decir lo que siente por su capitán.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13- la responsabilidad de un padre **

- ¿a donde dijiste que íbamos a ir?- preguntó Lu mientras jugaba con el sombrero de Jack.

El le sonríe y luego vuelve a ver al horizonte.

- nos vamos a Port Royal – dijo Jack.

Ella no quitaba la vista del sombrero y se lo ponía miles de maneras pero el sombrero se le caía y le tapaba los ojos. Ella echa una carcajada y luego se quita el sombrero para ver a su papá.

- ¿a Port Royal?... ¿que es eso?- preguntó Luirán mientras le entregaba el sobrero a Jack.

El lo recibe y se lo coloca, luego volteo y miró a Luirán, ella lo miraba con una gran curiosidad en su mirada… se veía tan tierna, tan alegre… tan feliz.

- en Port Royal viven unos amigos míos, quiero visitarlos- le dijo Jack y luego vuelve a mirar el horizonte.

- ah… no me vas a dejar en el Perla como la ves pasada ¿verdad?- el tono de Lu era preocupado.

Jack suspira, ese fue un gran error… que estúpido, dejar a Luirán en el Perla, en la isla mas peligrosa del todo el caribe.

El le sonríe tiernamente y luego la carga – no te preocupes linda, no te voy a dejar sola, además quiero que los conozcas- le dijo Jack con una gran sonrisa.

Lu le devuelve la sonrisa y luego le besa la mejilla.

- gracias- le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

- de nada dulzura… ¡muy bien! Deja al viejo Jack haga su trabajo, que ya vamos a llegar – el dejo a Luirán en el piso y luego volvió a su timón.

- voy a jugar con el tío Gibbs ¿saby?- le dijo la pequeña.

Jack se ríe - savvy, linda, savvy… mira, sí esta ocupado, no quiero que lo molestes pero si no lo esta handa y moléstalo- le dijo Jack.

Ella echa una pequeña carcajada y luego baja unas cuantas escaleras pero luego voltea a ver a Jack, el une su mirada con la de ella.

- te quiero papi – le dijo con una delegada y bella sonrisa.

Jack la contempla por un segundo "te quiero papi" esa palabra de verdad le hacía sentir diferente, le hacia sentir alegre, feliz, aliviado… querido.

El le sonríe y levanta su sombrero en un gesto educado.

- igual linda-

Ella se despide con su pequeña manito moviéndola de derecha a izquierda y luego se va corriendo.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

- ¡tierra a la vista!- grito uno de los hombres.

Jack sonríe para si mismo, al fin llegaron, pero ahora tenía que pensar en como iban pasar por todo Port Royal sin que Norrington se les aparezca.

- ordenes capitán – le dijo Gibbs, Lu estaba sentada en un barril jugando con una muñeca que había encontrado en su cuarto.

- quiero que vengan tu y Ana con migo al igual que Luirán, que los hombres se queden en el Perla y que no quiero que salgan ¿entendido?- le ordenó Jack.

- si capitán – diciendo eso se fue y comenzó a gritar las ordenes del capitán.

Lu camina sigilosamente hacia Jack y luego comienza a jugar con su muñeca.

Ahora ella sentía que tenía estar con Jack el mayor tiempo posible, ella lo quería cerca.

Ella escucha que el echa una pequeña risita haciendo que ella pare de jugar para voltear a ver a Jack, el la miraba y sonreía al mismo tiempo.

- ¡no te rías! – le dijo Lu mientras se sonrojaba.

- ¿como se llama tu muñeca?- le preguntó Jack.

Ella mira a su muñeca por un momento y luego mira a Jack, luego le sonríe.

- Jacqueline – le dijo, y empezó a reír.

Jack levanta la ceja y luego se pone en cuclillas al frente de ella.

Ya Cotton estaba manejando el Perla.

- ¿Jacqueline?... porque no mejor Perla… o pequeña Lu… o…-

- ¡NO! ¡Me gusta Jacqueline! – gritó Lu.

- esta bien, esta bien… no te enojes…- le dijo Jack acariciando el pelo marrón de su hija.

Ella le saca la lengua y luego le vuelve a sonreír.

- le puse Jacqueline porque tu te llamas Jack y la muñeca no es hombre entonces… le puse Jacqueline- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- ah… igual me sigue gustando mas Perla… pero gracias me halagas hija mía – le dijo Jack con una gran sonrisa.

Gibbs corre hacia ellos, Luirán voltea a verlo y luego le saluda con su pequeña manito.

- hola tío Gibbs… - ella miró a su muñeca y luego se la mostró – mía a mi muñeca la capitana Jacqueline- le dijo Lu mostrándole la muñeca.

Gibbs le sonríe y luego acaricia el pelo de la pequeña, luego mira a su capitán.

- Jack no hay ningún guardia en el puerto… si salimos ahora podemos ingresar fácilmente – le informó Gibbs.

Su capitán le sonríe y luego mira luirán.

- vamos a ver a los Turner`s – diciendo eso agarró la mano de Luirán y luego fue hacia el puerto.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lu caminaba detrás de Jack, aún tenia en su mano su muñeca, se había encariñado en ella. Atrás de ella estaba Ana conversando con Gibbs y Jack estaba al frente de todos.

Habían vendedores en el puerto, uno vendía manzanas, otros carnes y otros caramelos y ron, habían de miel y de muchos sabores que Lu nunca hubiese visto.

Jack paro un momento mirando una pequeña tiendita, quería comprar ron, ya que sabía que en la casa de Will de seguro no iba a ver ya que la malvada de su conejita no le gusta.

El agarró una botella de ron y luego miró a Gibbs.

- págalo- le ordenó y luego tomo un trago.

Gibbs obedece y paga.

Jack nota que Luirán contemplaba unos caramelos dorados, del color como si fueran pedazos de oro.

Se sonríe para si mismo.

- ¿quieres esos caramelos? – le preguntó Jack con una gran sonrisa.

Ella se sonroja, no quería que Jack le compre esos caramelos… pero se veían tan ricos.

Lu se negó con la cabeza.

- bueno… - agarrad la bolsa y mete su mano y agarra un caramelo, se lo lanza a su boca y lo saborea, de verdad estaba muy bueno – valla que buenos caramelos… saben a miel… - trataba de que su hija se antojara, ella los quería y el estaba total mente seguro.

Notó que ella tragó saliva, no se aguanto y le arranchó la bolsa.

- ¡rico!- gritó Lu y luego se metió un caramelo a su pequeña boca.

De verdad sabía riquísimo.

Jack sonríe para si mismo, Lu saboreaba el caramelo… estaba contenta y eso hacía que Jack este contento.

Voltea y mira a Gibbs – págalo – le volvió a ordenar y luego siguió caminando.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

El voltea los ojos y obedece.

Los dos estaban parados al frente de una casa gigante, parecía una mansión.

Los ojos de Lu se abrieron de impresión y felicidad.

- ¡un castillo!- gritó.

Jack se ríe.

- no es un castillo, es una casa grande linda – le explico.

Al parecer Lu no lo escuchó, seguía mirando esa casa tan grande.

Jack toca la puerta gigante dos veces y espera.

- ¡yo voy!- gritó una vos de un hombre.

Jack sonrió para si mismo, ese era Will.

La puerta se abre.

- di… ¿¡Jack Sparrow!?- gritó Will de felicidad.

Jack voltea los ojos – _capitán_ Jack Sparrow, William, no es tan difícil de decir- le corrigió Jack.

El le sonríe. Los dos amigos se abrazan cariñosamente.

Cuando se separan Will notó que había una niña detrás de Jack, ella estaba escondida detrás de la pierna de su papá .

- ¿quien es esa niña?- preguntó Will confundido.

- ¡oh! Ella es Luirán… mi hija – dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

Will quedo estupefacto al escuchar eso.

- ¿¡que!? Pero co-

- larga historia, momento incorrecto… ¿donde esta Lizzie? – preguntó Jack cambiando de tema.

- pasa Jack eres bienvenido a la casa… Elizabeth esta en la cocina- le explicó.

Jack pasa con Luirán agarrada de su mano.

- ¿Will quien era?- se escuchó desde la cocina.

- un amigo… ven a saludar mi amor-

- ¿visitas? ¡No me dijiste que esperabas a nadie! ¡Estoy terrible!-

- Lizzie querida nunca luces terrible para _¡mi! _– gritó Jack sonriente.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y salio una bella mujer… embarazada.

- ¿¡Jack!? ¿¡Jack Sparrow!? – gritó Elizabeth emocionada.

- ¡capitán! ¡No es tan difícil!- corrigió Jack poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ella lo abraza e igual que Will, notó a una pequeña niña escondida detrás de Jack.

- Jack…-

El pone a Lu al frente de el. Lu se pone nerviosa al ver a dos personas desconocidas mirándola atenta mente y examinándola.

- les presento a Luirán Sparrow… mi hija – les dijo Jack, en su tono de vos había puro orgullo.

Elizabeth mira a Will un poco confundida para ver si el le respondía la pregunta que hasta se podía saber por sus ojos _¿Luirán Sparrow? _Will se encoje de hombros.

- hola linda- le dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa.

Lu le sonríe al darse cuenta que la mujer no era mala.

- ¡hola!- dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa amistosa.

Will mira a Jack por un momento, noto algo diferente en la mirada de su amigo… una mirada responsable… algo que nunca imagino ver en los ojos marrones de Jack Sparrow.

Jack estaba sonriendo, viendo a su pequeña como ella sonreía y reía con Elizabeth.

- Will – llamó Jack.

Will levanta la mirada y mira a Jack.

- que pasa-

Su amigo le sujetó del brazo y se lo llevó fuera de la vista de Elizabeth y Luirán.

Will mira a Jack confundido.

- que te pasa-

- mira Will, hace un buen tiempo encontré un mapa... son doce tesoros cada uno es de los dioses, cada tesoro tiene una especialidad diferente… - le explicó Jack, cada ves acercándose mas y mas a Will, mientra movía sus manos.

- y quieres que valla ¿verdad?-

Jack le sonríe picadamente y luego se apoya en una pequeña mesa que había detrás de el.

- al fin estas entendiendo todo esto hijo -

- mira Jack… Elizabeth esta embarazada… y yo tengo que trabajar…-

Jack pone los ojos en blanco – ¡por favor William! Acéptalo te mueres de ganas- Jack le sonríe – tu tienes las agallas de tu padre hijo, acéptalo… Elizabeth se queda aquí y tu vienes con migo y Luirán ¿que te parece?-

- ¡¿vas a llevar a la niña a esa aventura tuya?! Jack por favor… la niña tiene… ¿cinco, seis años? – le dijo Will preocupado.

- mira, Luirán es mi hija… y sí es pequeña pero su alma no es como tu crees… antes que viniera a visitarte un bastardo rapto a mi hija, una semana me demoré en rescatarla… por ese maldito mapa, le prometí a la niña que íbamos a buscar ese tesoro así que la niña se queda- le explico Jack, al recordar eso pudo sentir un leve dolor en el corazón.

Will suspira – esta bien Jack, te voy a acompañar… solo por la niña ¿de acuerdo?-

- no, la niña esta bien cuidada de mi parte pero estoy contento de que vengas… mañana zarpamos en la madrugada- le explico Jack – y ahora… quiero ver que esta haciendo Luirán – diciendo eso Jack se fue a buscar a su hija.

Will se quedo un rato contemplando a Jack, el estaba diferente… aún tenía su mirada de pícaro pero algo tenía nuevo… algo que solo Jack debe haberlo sentido… y que Will pronto lo iba a sentir… la responsabilidad de un padre.

**Jejeje creo… que voy a subir dos capis mas jejeje **


	14. Chapter 14

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA sorryyy por la demoraaaaa, akbo d comenzar cole asi q c m acia dificil escribir ya q emos comenzado fuert, examenes, taras etc etc pero AL FIN subi el capi que quería subir desd ya ac rato ajaja ai les dejo con un poco mas de mi cuentillo**

**GRACIAS POR LEERLO D VDD!! Y D NUEVO SORRY POR LA DEMORA!!!!!**

**Capitulo 14- Reencuentro **

La luna en Port Royal estaba hermosa, iluminaba casi todo el puerto y despejaba la oscuridad de cada casa poniendo una luz acompañadora para los niños que le temían, como Luirán Sparrow.

Ella le tenía miedo a la oscuridad… desde que ese desgraciado la secuestró. El aparecía en sus sueños volviéndolos pesadillas.

Un crujido de madera se escuchó en el cuarto de Lu, rápidamente ella al escuchar el ruido se tapa con la sabana hasta la cabeza y sierra sus ojos con fuerza.

Podía sentir su corazón palpitar cada ves mas rápido y también que comenzaba a temblar.

_El miedo es para los cobardes _volvió a recordar las palabras que le había dicho Jack.

- pues… yo si tengo miedo… pero no soy nada cobarde- dijo Lu en vos baja, sabiendo que era para si misma y no para nadie mas.

Tragó saliva y luego dio un suspiro.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y luego se destapó completita ella mira su muñeca Jacqueline y luego la sujeta.

- ¿vamos a acompañar a Jacky? – le susurró a su muñeca, luego se paró y salió del cuarto a un paso rápid.

Lu contemplaba los pasillos mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su papá. La casa se veía más grande de noche que de día, las ventanas tenían esas cortinas largas, dejando ver rayos de la luna iluminar el pasadizo.

Al fin Lu llegó a la habitación de Jack, tubo que pararse de puntillas para poder mover la manilla para así poder abrir la puerta, un _crak _se escuchó y luego la puerta se abrió Lu echó una risita al darse cuenta que Jack estaba durmiendo.

Suavemente sierra la puerta y camina de puntillas asta la cama de Jack.

Lu se sube en la cama y trata de hacer el movimiento menos brusco para no despertarlo, quería ser una sorpresa en la mañana.

Se acomodó en la cama y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, por un momento contemplo el rostro de Jack durmiendo y luego lentamente los ojos marrones de la pequeña se comenzaron a serrar hasta quedar dormida, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Unos rayos de sol empezaron a llenar el cuarto.

Lu pudo sentir que uno de los rayos acarició su rostro haciendo que la pequeña abra sus ojos lentamente, notó que Jack estaba con ella aún durmiendo.

Ella lanza una pequeña risita. Estaba feliz, mas feliz que nunca, ahora ya no había nadie malo al su alrededor, nadie que los molestase y además tenían un tesoro pendiente como lo prometió Jack, empezó a presionar su pequeño dedo en la mejilla de su papá, pero el pirata no despertaba así que empezó a jalarle una de las trenzas que tenía Jack en su barbilla.

- Jacky… despierta…- le decía Lu mientras le jaloneaba – vamos pa…-

El dormido pirata hace una mueca de molestia y luego abre lentamente un ojo, pero al notar que una pequeña niña estaba ante sus ojos no aguanto lanzar un pequeño grito del susto.

Lu retrocedió asustada.

- ¡Luirán! – gritó Jack impresionado.

Lu por un momento quedo callada y confundida pero luego al notar que Jack se había asustado, ella comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡buenos días!- gritó Lu de felicidad con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Jack pestañeó un par de veces… no recordaba ver entrar a Luirán a su habitación.

- esto es raro… suelo despertar con chicas muy bellas pero nunca con una niña a mi lado- le dijo Jack aún confundido.

Ella se sienta en la cama y le sonríe.

- pues has despertado con la niña mas bella, ¡YO!- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Jack le devuelve la sonrisa y notó que la pequeña ya se estaba bajando de la cama dirigiéndose hacia Jack formándole una gran sonrisa. Jack sabía que esa sonrisa venía con una pregunta y dentro de poco ella iba a preguntar algo...

- ¿vamos a buscar el tesoro?- le preguntó con gran ansias en sus ojos marrones oscuro.

- ¡oh cierto! Voy a despertar a William – diciendo eso se paró y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Rápidamente Lu corrió detrás de el deteniéndolo – ¿yo puedo despertar a Willy?- preguntó entusiasmada.

Jack echa una risita "Willy" era un apodo gracioso y más para William ya que no le gustaba ese apodo.

- esta bien, dile que tiene que ir al Perla lo mas rápido posible ya que queremos partir ahora ¿savvy?-

Ella pone su pequeña mano en su frente y se para derecha aún con su muñeca en su otra mano.

- savvy – se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la habitación de William.

Jack echó una pequeña carcajada imaginándose a Luirán despertando a William, de alguna manera u otra le recordó cuando el era más joven, cuando las mañanas en su antiguo barco el despertaba a el papá de Will tirándole agua o tirándose encima de el.

- pobre Willy - dijo Jack y luego volteo para seguir su camino hacia su amada Perla.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lentamente Lu caminaba en puntillas hasta llegar a la cama donde se encontraban Will y Elizabeth los dos se veían tan pasivos cuando dormían. Rápidamente Lu se tapa su pequeña boquita con sus manos para no dejar escapar una risa traviesa.

Subió con un poco de dificultad a la cama ya que era más pequeña que la cama, cuando subió por fin a la cama notó que Will estaba profundamente dormido igual que Elizabeth _Va a ser mas divertido despertarlo así _pensó la pequeña, luego sonrió.

- Willy- susurró.

Pero el no izo ningún ruido.

Lu voltea los ojos y luego vuelve a susurrar su nombre una y otra ves pero el hombre no despertaba.

Luirán se desesperó ya que el era la persona más difícil de despertar, así que saltó encima de el haciendo que William despertará de golpe, sentándose en la cama y votando a Luirán de ella.

William asustado miró por todos los lados para buscar al causante de su despertar pero no veía nada.

- au… - dijo una pequeña vos de niña.

Rápidamente reconoce la fina vocecita, mira hacia abajo y ve a Luirán estaba sentada en el suelo sobándose su cabeza.

- Lu-¡Luirán- notó que había subido su vos y podía despertar a Elizabeth si seguía así, asi que decidió bajarla un poco hasta llegar a un susurro - Que haces aquí-

Ella levanta la mirada y mira a William.

-te vine a despertar- le respondió y luego se paro limpiando su pequeño vestidito que le había regalado Elizabeth.

- Jacky quiere que vengas con nosotros a buscar _mi _tesoro, y quiere que vallamos rápido – le informo la pequeña muy segura de si misma.

Will no aguanto sonreírle, de verdad se parecía tanto a Jack.

- esta bien… - diciendo eso se movió lentamente pero sin querer toco el brazo de Elizabeth un poquito duro haciendo que la mujer embarazada abra los ojos lentamente.

- ¿Will?- preguntó media dormida.

- Elizabeth… -

Ella lentamente se sienta en la cama y mira confundida a Luirán y luego a su esposo.

- ¿porque Luirán esta en nuestro cuarto?- le preguntó.

- hola Eli, vine aquí para despertar a Willy porque Jacky quiere que nos acompañe a buscar _¡mi! _Tesoro- le explicó la pequeña con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Elizabeth miro confundida a William ¿acaso se estaba yendo sin decirle nada a ella?

- ¡WILLIAM TURNER! ¡Explica todo!- le gritó Elizabeth a su esposo.

Rápidamente Lu notó lo enojada que estaba así que decidió por lo menos no meterse en ese problemita.

- Will mi papi te esta esperando en el Perla… yo voy con el – diciendo eso salió del cuarto corriendo mientras escuchaba los regaños de la mujer embarazada.

Lu caminaba por el pueblo sola sabiéndose a donde se iba a dirigir ya que Jack le había dicho que iba a estar en el puerto.

_- yoho yoho piratas siempre ser… taradadada… como un huracan ¡todos brindando Yoho!- _cantaba la pequeña mientras cada ves se acercaba a el puerto.

en un momento se detuvo al darse cuenta que debajo de sus pies había una moneda, ella sonríe y se agacha para recogerla pero antes que pudiera tocarla - ¡niña!- gritó una vos de un hombre detrás de ella.

Luirán sintió como su cuerpo se heló, tenía miedo ser raptada de nuevo así que corrió con todo lo que podía.

- ¡hey NIÑA!- gritó el hombre mientras la perseguía.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jack gritaba órdenes mientras sin preocupación de que alguien le impidiera tomo un gran trago de ron que tanto extrañaba, hasta que escuchó que alguien lo llamaba, una vos muy conocida.

- ¿Luirán?-

Volteo y notó que la pequeña estaba corriendo desesperada y luego subió al Perla.

Jack preocupado corre hacia donde ella estaba rápidamente ella lo abraza.

La pobre niña estaba agitada de tanto correr.

- ¿Lu?-

- ¡Jacky! ¡Un hombre me persiguió por todo el pueblo me dio mucho miedo así que corrí!- dijo la pequeña sin dejar de abrazar a Jack.

- ¿un hombre? ¿Y como era?- preguntó.

- no lo vi… ¡me dio mucho miedo!- dijo la pequeña asustada.

- ¡señor Sparrow!- se escuchó una vos detrás de Luirán, rápidamente Jack sube la mirada impresionado.

Sonríe levemente mostrando sus dientes de oro y luego pone detrás de el a Luirán.

- buenos días comodoro, bella mañana ¿verdad?-


	15. Chapter 15

**al parecer la inspiración volvió ajajaja weno ai les dejo el siguient capi!! (esta ves creo q si es el penultimo)**

**Capitulo 15- Desconfianza **

- ¿comodoro bella mañana verdad?- dijo Jack con una sonrisa fingida, mientras sujetaba con fuerza y preocupación a Luirán detrás de el.

El comodoro lo miró sospechosamente y luego camino unos pasos hacia delante haciendo que Jack retrocediera un poco.

- ¿sabe que en este puerto no se permiten piratas verdad?- le dijo el comodoro.

Jack levanta su dedo índice y luego se acerca al comodoro – no lo había notado… bueno entonces si es así mejor me voy- pero antes que pudiera darse media vuelta el comodoro lo empujó a un lado viendo a la pequeña Luirán.

- ¡Sparrow! ¡Este es el peor acto pirata que has hecho! ¡¿Como te atreves a raptar a una niña como ella!?- le preguntó enojado el comodoro mientras sujetaba a Luirán.

Ella se había quedado callada, mejor dicho estaba asustada muy asustada. Ese hombre era un oficial y ella siempre les tubo miedo ya que cuando era más pequeña hubo un problema con su mamá y un oficial pegándole a su madre.

- mira comodoro… no eh raptado a ninguna niña - le dijo Jack luego miró a

Luirán – la niña esta a cargo mío y ahora con su permiso comodoro…- movió a James y sujeto a Luirán por la mano.

Pero antes que se pudiera ir Norrington le colocó a Jack una esposa en su muñeca deteniéndolo.

- señor Sparrow esta arrestado por piratería e secuestro – diciendo eso le colocó la otra esposa ya en las dos muñecas.

Luirás sintió como todo el coraje recorrió su cuerpo, era ahora ella la que iba a defender a su papá.

- ¡viejo! – gritó Lu dirigiéndose a el comodoro.

James miró a Luirán confundido y Jack no aguantó sonreír orgullosamente.

- ¿disculpa?- preguntó Norrington confundido.

- ¡viejo, con pelo blanco no toques a el capitán Jack Sparrow, el no me rapto y además no es tu problema! – le gritó enojada.

- disculpa niña…-

- ¡no me digas niña tengo un nombre y es Luirán!- le interrumpió enojada, sonando tanto a Jack cuando decía que el era _capitán_ Jack Sparrow y no Jack ni Sparrow.

- esta bien, Luirán, este hombre es un pirata buscado ya por los siete mares si no lo sabias _niña _además te estoy salvando y sí, si es mi problema porque soy el comodoro de este puerto-

- eso no me importa – le dijo enojada cruzándose de brazos – lo que me importa es que dejes a mi papá libre de esas cosas feas - listo lo dijo, dijo que ella era su hija

Norrington volteo a ver a Jack y luego a Luirán, sintió como su sangre se heló, ¡la niña tenía un gran parentesco a Sparrow!

- ¡¿t-tu hija?!- preguntó impresionado.

Jack le sonríe levemente – es lo mismo que me dije cuando me entere-

Volvió a mirar a Luirán y luego a Jack pone los ojos en blanco _esto lo ago por la niña no por el pirata _se dijo Norrington a si mismo y luego suspira a continuación le quito las esposas a Jack.

- tienes suerte Sparrow – le dijo Norrington – pero solo lo ago por la niña, no se merece quedarse sin un padre – _aunque sea el peor pirata de todo el caribe_ se dijo a si mismo.

- ¡que lindo de su parte comodoro siempre supe que usted era el preferido! Y ahora con su permiso…-

- ¡alto! ¿Creías que te iba a dejar escapar así como así? Esa niña corre un gran riesgo estando en un barco pirata así que mandare a alguien que valla con ustedes para cuidarla y a la ves para que lo vigile a usted, Señor Sparrow –

Jack echó una carcajada – ¿cree que no puedo cuidar a mi hija? ¡Que gracioso es comodoro!-

- no, no creo así que partirá con un oficial ¿entendido?-

Jack volteo los ojos y luego sujetó la mano de Luirán.

James le sonríe satisfecho sabiendo que el pirata no tenía mas que aceptar lo que el estaba diciendo.

- en un momento le llevaré un oficial- se dio media vuelta y antes que pudiera bajar del Perla voltea a ver a Jack – que tenga buen día _capitán_ Sparrow- y diciendo eso dejo el Perla.

Lu volteo a ver a Jack – ¿Jacky?...-

- necesito ron… ¡SEÑOR GIBBS!- gritó.

Lu sonríe al escuchar que Gibbs ya estaba viniendo, lo extrañaba además tenía ganas de molestarlo.

- ¿si capitán?-

- llévate a Luirán, necesito ron –

Diciendo eso se fue, al parecer Jack estaba un poco estresado ¿Cómo se atrevían a decirle que no era un buen padre? ¡claro que lo era!¡ El capitán Jack Sparrow es excelente en todo hasta en ser un buen padre!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- ¡Will déjame ir con tigo! ¡Por favor! – le decía Elizabeth preocupada.

- Elizabeth… mira estas embarazada yo… yo no quiero que nada te pase…-

- ¿¡y tu crees que yo quiero que te pase algo malo!? ¿Ah? ¡Tu sabes como es Jack Sparrow sus aventuras no son como cualquier otra, no sabes si puedes perder la vida en una de ellas! ¡Y yo no quiero perderte Will menos ahora que estamos esperando un hijo!- le gritaba Elizabeth ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ella temía perder a Will, siempre temió perderlo.

Will la abrazó con fuerza, el no quería que ella se sienta mal, pero tampoco quería que ella valla.

- voy con tigo o tu no vas- le dijo Elizabeth.

Will suspiró, de verdad tenía muchas ganas de ir a esa aventura además no quería quitarle un ojo de encima a la hija de Jack, Will sabía lo despistado e irresponsable que era el pirata.

- si vienes con migo… ¿me prometes que no te meterás en problemas?-

Ella se separó de el y luego le sonrió – te prometo –

Will le devuelve la sonrisa – muy bien entonces vamos que Jack de seguro me, ¡NOS! Esta esperando –

Diciendo eso se dirigieron al Perla, marido y mujer.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16 - Nuevo comienzo**

Estaba tirada en el piso viendo el cielo, mientras la gaviotas volaban encima de ella y las nubes se movían con el ritmo del viento.

Ella suspiró y luego volteo para ver a Jack hablando con Gibbs y Will, sonrió para si misma_ tengo una familia_ se dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa _una que me quiere y me cuida _volvió a mirar el cielo y deseó ver el rostro de su madre _espero que estés orgullosa de Jack… es un buen pa mami y se que me quiere mucho… _serró los ojos y pudo ver como su mamá le sonreía, luego un soplo leve rozó el pequeño cuerpo de la pequeña como un abrazo.

_También te quiero… _

- ¿Lu? – rápidamente ella abre sus ojos y ve al hombre que supuestamente había entrado a la tripulación de Jack para protegerla.

A Lu le caía muy bien pero a Jack… bueno el era una excepción.

- hola Tim – le dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa.

Thomas suspira y luego le sonríe.

- es Tom, o Thom como gustes pero no… Tim- le corrigió el joven oficial, el tendría unos diecinueve pero era muy protector perfecto para el trabajo que le habían asignado.

- nop, a mi me gusta Tim, y te quedas con ese, ¿savvy?- dijo la pequeña.

Thomas la miró confundido y luego se sentó alado suyo pero antes que pudiera preguntarle algo a la pequeña niña una vos le interrumpe.

- hey, hey, hey tu eunuco – y esa vos era la de un padre irritado.

El joven oficial voltea y rápidamente se para, confundido.

-¿s-si señor?-

Jack suspiró y luego se acercó a Thom.

- mira, primero no me llames señor, me haces sentir como si estuviera en algo de la marina o militar ¡bah lo que sea! Soy capitán o capitán Jack Sparrow si es que es necesario, segundo puede que el amigable comodoro te aya mandado aquí para "proteger" a mi hija pero es no quiere decir que te vuelvas su amigo y tercero ¡no me gusta como te vistes!- le dijo Jack muy irritado. No resistía oficiales en su nave y menos un bebé como el que le habían mandado.

Thom tragó saliva, el estaba en un barco pirata algo muy diferente a un navío real.

En este barco se siguen las reglas de su capitán porque si no lo haces no hay segunda oportunidad.

- esta bien… capitán… pero, mis ordenes son proteger a su niña y si algo sale mal tendría que enviar una carta a el comodoro Norrigton para que se lleven a-

- eso ya lo se, pero también se que un oficial es muy educado, y ahora que yo soy _tu_ capitán me vas a obedecer a mí, y mi primera orden es que no seas un niñito acusete, ¿savvy?-

El pestañeo un par de veces, no entendía esa palabra…

- sa-savvy- pero si eso le hacía callar…

Jack le sonrió y luego sujetó la mano de Luirán llevándosela a el timón.

El levantó a su hija y la sentó al frente de el.

- ¿no crees que fuiste un poquito duro con Tim?- le preguntó Lu un poco triste.

Jack miró impresionado a Luirán – ¿TIM?- preguntó con un tono de celos.

Ella asiente con la cabeza - sipi, Tim o Timy… igual, no me respondiste…-

Jack suspiró y trató de controlarse – mira linda, _Tim _es un oficial de la marina real, y esto, mejor dicho el Perla Negra _no_ es un navío de la marina real, así que este tal _Tim _tendrá que acostumbrarse a mis reglas, y yo soy duro con los que no me agradas y ese TIM no me agrada para nada- le dijo Jack con un gran desdén de celos en su vos.

Ella le sonrió y luego le abrazó – ¡no te pongas celoso! ¡Tu sabes que te quiero!- le dijo Lu con una gran sonrisa.

Jack sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecieron y luego la trató de separar.

- ya, ya, ya basta de amores… ahora vallamos al punto- le dijo Jack aún sonrojado.

Lu lanza una risita – esta bien celoso- le dijo la pequeña y luego lanzó una carcajada.

El la miró seriamente – no soy celoso-

- no pa no lo eres- le dijo con sarcasmo.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ana ordenaba las cosas de la cocina muy silenciosa mente hasta que escuchó que alguien entraba.

Ella voltea a ver quien era y se dio cuenta que era Gibbs, Elizabeth y Will.

Los tres la miraban muy curiosamente y rápidamente ella se sintió molesta, odiaba que la miraran de esa manera… algo como si no confiaran en ella, puso sus manos en su cintura y los miró enojada.

- ¿porque me miran de esa manera?- preguntó enojada.

Los tres no respondieron, Gibbs serró la puerta y se sentó en la mesa al igual que Will y Elizabeth.

- que les pasa el ¿Kraken les comió la lengua?- preguntó aun enojada.

- ¿cuando le dices la verdad?- hablo Gibbs primero.

- si… Lu necesita una visión materna y esa persona sería perfecta de parte tuya…- dijo Elizabeth.

- además Jack necesita a alguien que le pueda explicar lo que piensa una niña…-

Ana quedó callada muy confundida.

- ¿de que hablan?- preguntó.

Los tres se miraron como si estuvieran pensando en lo mismo, luego los tres voltearon y miraron a Ana.

- ¿hablamos de cuando le dices lo que sientes a Jack?- preguntó Gibbs como si estuviera hablando por los Turner.

Ana María pudo sentir como toda su sangre subió hacia su cabeza.

No tenía como responderles… ¿Cómo sabían que ella sentía algo por su capitán?

Se sentó al frente de ellos aún muy nerviosa.

- n-no entiendo de que me hablan… y-yo no siento _nada_ por el capitán- le dijo a los tres.

- vamos Ana, no te mientas a ti misma – le dijo Elizabeth – el amor es algo hermoso pero no lo puedes esconder… - ella miró a Will y luego volvió a ver a Ana – ¿porqué no se lo dices? – preguntó Elizabeth muy delicadamente, ya que ella misma sabía que decir o aceptar un sentimiento era muy difícil y más si era amor.

- de verdad ustedes si que son unos metiches- les dijo Ana muy enojada.

- vamos Ana te prometemos que no le decimos nada- le dijo Will.

Ella quedó un momento observándolos muy insegura.

- ¿como se que puedo confiar en ustedes?- preguntó.

- porque nosotros confiamos en ti – le respondió Gibbs – y Jack también-

- huy no metas a Jack Sparrow aurita, estoy muy irritada para pensar en alguien que me irrita más – le dijo Ana con un tono de vos un poco molesto.

- entonces… ¿le dirás o no?- le preguntó Elizabeth.

Ana tragó saliva y desvió su mirada, ella misma estaba insegura… no quería decírselo pero a la ves deseaba gritarle al mundo que amaba a el peor pirata de todos los siete mares.

- no estoy segura…-

- ¿pero le dirás?- preguntaron los tres a la misma ves.

Ella suspiró y luego miró a los tres curiosos.

- tal ves…-

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lu miró a Jack con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿¡entonces nos vamos a buscar el tesoro!?- preguntó emocionada.

Jack le sonríe y de su cinturón sacó su brújula.

- claro mi amor – diciendo eso le entregó la brújula serrada a Lu, ella la sostuvo con delicadeza y mucho orgullo.

- ¿que es lo que más deseas?- le preguntó Jack.

Ella serró los ojos con fuerza _deseo ser la mejor pirata del todo el océano como mi papá, deseo encontrar el tesoro más grande y este tesoro lo quiero ahora…_ abrió la brújula y la miró luego miró a Jack con una gran sonrisa de emoción al igual que Jack.

- ¿lista para una nueva aventura?- le preguntó.

Ella miró la brújula y luego volvió a mirar a su papá.

- ¡más lista que nunca!-

Y diciendo eso cerró la brújula, sabiendo su próximo rumbo.

**FIN**

**estoy contentisimaaa de aver terminado este Ficccc estoy demaciado felizzzzzz**

**me siento tan orgullosa ajajajaja**

**bueno no c preocupennn estoy pensando en hacer la continuación!! asi que preparenc para leer otra aventura d LUU ejejej pero quiero darme tiempo osea aurita toy con cole y c m es dificil escribir pero cuando tenga tiempo empiezo a escribir mi lluvia d ideas!**

**buenooo agradesco a TODAS las personas q ayan leido mi cuento y que les aya gustado de verdad me encanta q comenten, me encanta que les encante y me encantaron sus reviews!! d vdd MILLL GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS **

**MUAAA UN BESOTEEE**


End file.
